Gene shaft – O futuro é hoje
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Bem vindos a nova terra, onde todos nós somos criados a partir do genoma humano puro, eu serei sua guia. Muito prazer, meu nome é Hinata, sou uma registradora. UA Sasuke e Hinata
1. Aquele do arquivo

**Gene shaft – O futuro é hoje **

**Sinopse: Bem vindos a nova terra, onde todos nós somos criados a partir do genoma humano puro, eu serei sua guia. Muito prazer, meu nome é Hinata, sou uma registradora. [UA **

_**Abrindo arquivo de memória do grande impacto **_

_**Arquivo aberto**_

_**Executar;**_

**Lembrança I **

_**Arquivo do Grande impacto**_

Se algum vidente fizesse uma previsão do futuro acho que eles diriam que teríamos carros voadores, e que as doenças do mundo seriam erradicadas. Ou quem sabe, diriam que daqui a alguns séculos o mundo iria se tornar um grande caos e iria se auto-destruir.

Antigamente Nostradamus previu que o mundo iria acabar no ano de dois mil.

A previsão de certo modo falhou

O mundo não acabou nesta data, mas ele havia se tornado impossível para a vida humana. Guerras entre países, guerras civis e doenças assolaram o planeta terra. Pessoas brigavam por um simples pedaço de terra. Doenças como a AIDS e o Câncer chegaram a níveis alarmantes. Humanos morriam por nada.

E aconteceu o que todos temiam ...

A terceira grande guerra.

Quando o ser humano viu que o mundo iria de fato "acabar" Entrou em pânico

Quem começou a guerra?

Ninguém sabe ao certo.

Talvez tenha sido alguma grande potencia, talvez não. Essa informação é restrita.

O fato é que o mundo havia tido o que foi chamado de "O grande Impacto"

Países de se desintegraram a pó em questão de minutos. O que o homem levou anos para construir ele próprio destruiu em uma única noite.

Estados Unidos, Japão, Rússia, Reino unido, Todos destruídos. E os países pequenos foram reduzidos a metade da população. Um após outro os humanos foram morrendo.

E os seres humanos sobreviventes recolhiam pedaços perdidos de sonhos. **(N/a:** Tirei isso de Nana O-Ov)

Isto tudo aconteceu no ano de 2015

Mais á males que vem para o bem.

Uma pessoa, um cientista, chamado Orochimaru, reconstruiu o mundo. Ele, junto com um conselho formado pelos sobreviventes, conseguiram que o planeta terra ressurgi-se das cinzas. E agora tudo era governado pelos anciões.

E começaram com uma nova idéia: O ressurgimento da Terra.

Novos horizontes foram abertos com as pesquisas do genoma humano. Manipulação genética foi o ápice da raça humana. Todos nós somos clonados a partir de sequências puras de DNA.

E começaram o controle do mundo em base do genoma humano.

No século vinte e dois o mundo era formado basicamente por mulheres. A divisão era que em cada nove mulheres nascidas um homem nascia.

Pequisas feitas mostraram que existe um gene defeituoso no DNA humano que nos obrigam a ser instáveis. Esse "defeito" é somente encontrado em genomas formados por "XY" , ou seja, nos homens.

(N/A: Aula básica de Biologia... Os homens possuem XY enquanto as mulheres possuem XX, sendo que os homens tem características femininas, como possuir mamilos, isso se deve ao fato de que possuem um pouco de mulher dentro deles, homens desenvolvam seu lado feminino! xD)

Todo homem criado é obrigado a ter um "Registro" Que os monitoram pela sua vida toda garantindo que eles não percam o controle.

Para tal criaram as registradoras.

Cada registradora é composta por lembranças do passado (Dependendo do trabalho que ela exerce. É como se tivessem "arquivos" em suas mentes.)

As registradoras são obrigadas a se manterem acordada por dias seguidos. Temos conhecimentos de computação, lutas e etc (De acordo com cada programação)

Os genomas criados com o sexo masculinos geralmente são feitos para serem grandes pensadores, sendo assim indispensável para a nossa sociedade. Curiosamente os grandes nomes da sociedade atual são homens.

Contudo, mais coisas foram adicionadas nesta nova sociedade;

Os anciões do conselho criaram um mundo perfeito, onde cada ser humano era criado em laboratório. Cada um tinha uma "Cor" em seu genoma.

"Cores" são a classificação de cada genoma. Cada cor determina no que este ser humano fará de melhor. Se você for criado para ser piloto, você será um piloto, nada mais, nada menos. Você fará o que sua programação foi feita para fazer.

Genomas Rosas, laranjas, purpuras e etc ... Cada um serve para alguma coisa.

As registradoras possuem o genoma de cor azul, tendo variações com a sua programação, se ela foi programada para ser uma registradora e uma lutadora ela terá uma variação de cor.

Tudo neste mundo é controlado. Os bebês são gerados em laboratório, não há sexo, tudo é limpo e seguro, com nascimentos perfeitos e a prova de falhas.

O conselho dos anciões controla até nossas mortes. Quando atingimos a idade onde nossos corpos não são mais aproveitados no que eles foi criados para fazer, simplesmente morremos. Quando um ser humano atinge sessenta anos o seu corpo está "Programado" Para morrer. E o "Ciclo da vida" termina. Geralmente seu clone assume seu lugar. Somente os anciões atingem mais de cem anos e quando morrem seu clone assume, com todas as suas memórias.

Não há doenças...

Não há assassinatos...

Não há eleições...

Não há brigas...

Não há amor.

O mundo vive na eterna paz.

O mundo foi unificado. Cada país foi dado para um ancião governar.

_**Fechando arquivo de memoria do grande impacto **_

_**Arquivo fechado**_

_**Encerrar;**_

E essas são algumas das lembranças que contenho em meu genoma.

Muito prazer...

Sou uma registradora

Eu serei sua guia

Me chamem de Hinata Hyuuga

Bem vindos a nova Terra.

**Continua..**

E por ai vai ...

Bem vindo a nova Fic o-ov

Tah, gênero ficção cientifica não faz o meu gênero de escrita, mas eu sou a maior fã de filmes que se passam no futuro xD

Essa fic é um pouco baseada no anime que leva o nome da fic. (Apesar de eu usar somente a parte da quantidade de mulheres e as cores de genoma)

"Gene shaft (a fic)" É baseado em genoma humano, a humanidade, planos, vinganças, obsessão pela perfeição e etc...

A fic é quase a mesma coisa (Ok.. Tah, é bem diferente xD), Embora não irei usar a parte de "Robos gigantes"

Mas é capaz de ter conquistas espaciais, ainda não decidi o-o

E como eu AMO escrever sobre conspirações, pessoas frias, sociedades perturbadas e etc...

Tah, eu amo uma boa conspiração xD

E cenas de ação (vão por mim.. essas cenas são deliciosas de ler e um saco pra ser escritas ¬¬)

Sobre o casal principal? Hum vocês já perceberam que é a principal é a Hinata, mas quem será que é o par dela?

Isso vocês vão saber depois xD

Bom é isso u-u

Espero que gostem

Beijos.

Nat n-n

Pesquisa: To pensando em fazer essa fic uma daquelas com fichas, que ces acham? Uso a ideia, ou não?


	2. Aquela do gene branco

**Gene shaft – O futuro é hoje **

**Lembrança II**

_**A registradora branca **_

_**Abrindo arquivo de memória Hyuuga;**_

_**Arquivo aberto;**_

_**Executar;**_

Bem vindos ao século vinte e dois..

Nada mudou.

O ciclo da vida continua o mesmo.

Sou uma registradora criada no laboratório dos Hyuuga's no reino de New japan, antigo Japão.

Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga, filha de um dos anciões do primeiro impacto. Minha sequência de DNA foi criada para ser de uma registradora.

Mas, algo saiu errado. Sou uma anomalia genética.

Não porque quiseram assim.

Não há registros da sequência que usaram para me criar. Arquivos existentes dizem que o laboratório pegou fogo e o que restou foi somente meu DNA. Hiashi Hyuuga mandou que ele fosse aproveitado e o usou em sua esposa.

Sou conhecida na sociedade como "Inferior" "Lixo de genoma" E outros nomes ofensivos. Não me importo com nenhum, não agora que já completei dezoito ciclos de vida, equivalente a dezoito anos.

Sou uma registradora inútil sem utilidade para a Nova terra.

Não fui criada para registrar alguém.

Sou a vergonha do clã Hyuuga.

Porque?

Sou uma registradora Branca.

_**Fechando arquivo de memoria Hyuuga **_

_**Arquivo fechado;**_

_**Encerrar;**_

**25 de Agosto de 2315 **

**laboratório de criogenia- 00:30**

"_Não consigo respirar"_

**- Mantenha a temperatura ... Temos que controlar até que o espécime esteja totalmente ativo.**

"_Tire-me daqui!"_

**- Doutora, os batimentos cardíacos estão aumentando!**

"_Quem são essas pessoas ?"_

**- Não deixem que o espécime morra! Mantenham os remédios!**

"_Como eu vim parar aqui? Onde estão todos?"_

**- Ele está se agitando doutora!**

"_Eu preciso sair daqui!"_

O coração dele batia pela primeira vez depois de séculos ali. Seus batimentos eram ritmados, a cada segundo aumentava mais.

_**Tum, Tum, Tum **_

Perguntas vinham a sua mente, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele se lembrava da sua mãe fazendo o jantar, de seu irmão vendo TV, de seu pai chegando em casa após um cansativo dia de trabalho. Lembrava dos quatro jantando.

Mas, porque ele lembrava somente disso?

E quem eram aquelas pessoas de branco que o observava? Via sorrisos nos rostos daquelas pessoas, todos o olhavam com total interesse.

Eram todas mulheres, havia somente um homem de ali.

Sua voz não saia, ele tentava se soltar, mas seus fracos movimentos eram em vão. Fios e mais fios envolviam seu corpo, ele estava preso, não adiantava gritar, ninguém o escutava, sentia um liquido em volta de seu corpo, estava cada vez mais difícil se controlar, sabia apenas de uma coisa: Precisava sair dali!

Bateu contra o vidro que o prendia, desesperado tentava sair daquela redoma.

**- Seu coração disparou, senão o tirarmos dali perderemos o espécime!**

"Solte-me agora!"

**- Certo, esvaziem a câmara.**

O liquido pouco a pouco foi sendo drenado. Sentia seu corpo fraco, o que o sustentava eram os fios, ele tentava arrancar alguns de seu corpo. Tudo doía, o ar entrava em seus pulmões, e céus como aquilo era doloroso!

Estava ofegante, estava com frio, estava com medo daquilo tudo.

Viu aparelhos que não reconhecia, viu um lugar que não sabia onde era.

Queria saber seu nome, mas não lembrava.

**- Podem retira-lo**

Elas abriram o vidro que o prendia, num impulso de se libertar ele jogou seu corpo para frente caindo no chão.

Estava nu e molhado. Segurou na perna de uma das medicas e tentou se levantar, seus músculos não o obedeciam.

Suas retinas ardiam, como se ele estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

Talvez estivesse realmente vendo pela primeira vez.

**- Ótimo, podem ceda-lo**

O sedativo entrou pela veia dele. E como ardia. Focou pela última vez a pessoa que fazia aquilo com ele, segurou em uma perna numa vã tentativa de tentar se livrar. Olhou desfocadamente para todos na sala. Rapidamente viu olhos amarelos observando-o

Enfim, desmaiou.

**Continua ...**

**Reviews:**

**Mimi-chan: **Essa humanidade não é tão fria pow xD Só é meio... er... chata Eu também amo ficção cientifica, principalmente a parte de clones e taus O Sasuke e Hinata é fofo neh? XDD Por isso eu vou usar os dois como casal, afinal a Hinata fica bem com qualquer um mesmo XDDDD Beijos ..v

**Hii- **Eba, valeu pelo comentário \°-°/ Neji e Hinata é fofo, mas Sasuke e Hinata é mais xD beijosss

**Kyu Uchiha L:** Ambiente Conspiratório uhuuuuu \o/ Conspirações são legais 8D Conspirações são conspiratórias 8DDD – Pirando legal xD- voltando ao normal uu , a palavra existe sim xD E o Sasuke fica ótimo em conspirações. XD Beijos n.n

**Hanari: **Gattaca? o.o Eita acho que nunca vi xD Mas só pq vc falou eu vou pegar pra ver o.o deve ser legal 8DD. Hey menina, eu não escrevo tão bem assim poxa XDD E pode pular de alegria porque o par da Hinata é o Sasuke u-u Beijoss. E nem demorei muito pra postar vai xD

**Fafi raposinha: **Kurama uhuuuuuu \o\, Maus, eu li raposa e lembrei do Kurama seria a Kyuubi parente do yoko? o.o. Tá nada a ver com a sua review, então continuando... Verdade tem mais garotas que homens no ffn o.o porque será? o.o em fim ... Shika e Hina? Casal estranho pow xD Tem muito Shika e Hina em inglês? o.o , quem sabe na próxima, por enquanto eu fico com Hinata e Sasuke xD . Até o-o7

**Tsunay Nami : **Oie DDD Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também. Eu também amo filmes de ficção - são tão.. surreais xD Beijos D

**Belinha: **Ce prefere ficar nesta terra de paz? Olha lah heim xD Nesta terra não tem nada de bom, nem chocolate uu. XDD, brincadeira, então eu não conto o que vai acontecer xD Porque? Porque eu sou má Muhahahaha u-u . Beijos D

**Isa Belle bayh – **_Ficção não é tão triste e frio, só é .. bem.. tah, é triste e frio , mas é um triste e frio bom DDD (Isso existe?) Bom, valeu pela review, beijos xD _

**----**

**Sessão qualquer coisa **

Outro capitulo curto u-u

Decidi que esta fic terá capítulos curtos.

Agora, um comentário sobre este capitulo...

Quem é que foi dopado?

XDDDD

Quem sabe???

Ele será o principal junto com a Hinata, mas quem será ele???

Uma dica:

É um Uchiha u-u

Resumi bem neh? XDDDDDD

Tah, todo mundo já sabe que é o Sasuke ¬¬

Enfins, sobre as fichas eu ainda to decidindo ù.ú

por enquanto o único casal confirmado será o Sasuke e a Hinata ò.o

Bom, é isso, beijos.

Mandem reviews, ou o Emo sofre – Aponta arma para cabeça do Sasuke- ò.ó


	3. Aquele que não possui memória

**Obs I– **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, Se pertencesse a Sakura pintaria o cabelo de vermelho.

**Obs II– **O paragrafo após o título é um trecho da musica de Hellsing chamada Shine. Ela mostra o pensamento de Hinata naquele momento.

**Obs III– **Cada capítulo será intitulado de "Lembrança" Portanto cada capítulo seria como: "Uma lembrança que cada personagem possui em sua memória". É bem interessante, eu meio que me inspirei em Serial Experiment Lain, que cada capítulo se chama "Camada". XD

**Obs IV– **Cada título será meio que referente á algum personagem, este por exemplo se refere ao Sasuke. Que todo mundo já sabe que é ele que é o par da Hinata ù.u

**Gene shaft – O futuro é hoje **

**Lembrança III**

"_**Aquele que não possui memória" **_

"– _**Eu nunca realmente me senti muito bem. **_

_**Eu nunca sei porque, **_

_**Tudo que eu sei é que tenho alguma coisa errada"**_

( "Entre aspas são os pensamentos dos personagens")

_("– Em italico e entre aspas são os pensamentos de Sasuke.")_

_**Centro comercial de New Japan – 13:00 PM**_

A cidade de New Japan é o melhor centro do mundo! Voltado totalmente para a tecnologia e o comércio. Tudo do melhor que podemos oferecer para vocês amados cidadães! Todos aqui estão programados para lhe servir de algum modo, como se fossemos uma disciplinada colmeia.

Todos os tipos de lojas– Tanto do setor alimentício, a lojas especializadas em clonagem – Estão localizadas no centro urbano de New Japan.

Se você procura alguma comida estrangeira, você encontrará aqui. Você quer substituir seu animal de estimação que morreu por outro? Venha para o centro de clonagem Hyuuga! Nosso lema é: Fazemos o melhor para você!

Conheça New Japan! Esperamos a sua visita.

– Eu realmente odeio esse comercial ele é tão piegas, parece até que é uma campanha para algum resort. E você, o que acha?

– Hum?

– Você está bem Hinata?

– Porque não estaria Sakura?

– Não sei, você esta encarando incensantemente o nada. E isso não é normal.

– Eu só estou cansada, só isso... – Respondi, bocejando

– Seu pai está obrigando você a trabalhar demais? – Indagou, terminando de solver o suco que tomava

– Ele está me obrigando a aprender a mexer com a AI do sistema Hyuuga.

– Ele deveria chamar uma programadora, e não obriga-la a mexer com aquilo, você sabe que Inteligência Artificial é complicada. ... – Respondeu vagamente, enquanto fazia bolhas no suco com o canudo.

– Diga-me você. Quem é a programadora aqui?

Sakura Riu.

Haruno Sakura, programadora de computadores. Genoma Rosa. Sakura trabalha para o governo de New Japan como uma das melhores programadoras deste século. Dona de cabelos rosas– O que sempre é motivo de gozação por causa do seu genoma – Olhos Verdes, e uma personalidade elétrica.. (Algumas vezes eu acho que ela possui duas personalidades). Seu trabalho era feito basicamente para o meu pai. Ela era responsável por revisar todos os programas usados no funcionamento de New Japan.

Sakura tinha a minha idade, estudamos juntas na mesma escola preparatória até os dez anos, depois disso cada uma seguiu seu caminho.

Uma vez por semana nos encontrávamos. Sempre em um restaurante perto do centro urbano de New Japan. E sempre vemos o **mesmo **comercial sendo exibido no telão do centro comercial.

– Cuidado com os Bugs... – Comentou displicente

– Hum?

Ela suspirou

– Hoje realmente você está avoada, mas que o normal Hina-chan. E isso para você é realmente preocupante.

– Perdoe- me.

– Não precisa se desculpar sua boba. Bom, agora eu vou voltar para o meu trabalho.– Disse, levantando-se e pegando a sua bolsa

– Porque acho que a conta ficará para eu pagar? – Brinquei, Sakura riu se afastando e dando um simples adeus com a mão.– Hum, ficou mesmo pra eu pagar.

Paguei a conta e me retirei do restaurante.

Andei alguns quarteirões, tinha que ir ao centro de clonagens e criogenia pertencente a minha família.

Cada país é governado por um ancião do primeiro impacto, sendo assim, que a maioria das empresas maiores localizadas no país pertencem a família deste ancião.

O globo terrestre foi divido em sete áreas, e dada a cada um dos anciões. Alguns nomes mudaram drasticamente, outros quase não foram alterados.

Em New Japan (Área correspondente ao Japão e as Coreias) foi dada á Hyuuga Hiashi.

A América do Norte é comandada por Namikaze Minato (Conhecido como Yodaime) e foi nomeada de Estados do Norte

Tsunade, a única mulher, é dona da América do Sul e Central, na qual foi chamada somente de Estados do Sul.

Fugaku Uchiha comanda a todos os estados da Europa, que agora se chama Europa Unificada.

Jiraiya foi o único que colocou um nome peculiar em sua área. Agora onde ficava a China, Índia, Indonésia, Austrália e outros países menores, ganhou o estranho nome de "Icha icha paradise" Ninguém sabe ao certo a razão dele ter colocado tal nome.

Sabaku no Gaara, o ancião mais novo de todos, ganhou a África. Ele manteve o nome.

E por fim: Orochimaru, o ancião responsável por esta nova "utopia".

Quando as áreas foram divididas, Orochimaru, estranhamente, optou em ficar com a menor parte: A Rússia. Ele trocou o nome para Herbi.

(**N/a: Na boa.. Eu realmente viajei na parte do Orochimaru. " Herbi"? Seria "Cobra" Não sei porque mais isso me soou tão gay – .– , magina um cidadão falando em que país mora: Pessoa: Ah, eu moro na cobra 8D MUITO gay uu) **

Portanto, a família Hyuuga's, como família dominante de New Japan é possuidora de uma enorme fortuna. A característica principal dos Hyuuga's é, e sempre será a frieza.

E eu andei, por que não? Mereço acreditar que no simples gesto de eu ir andando significava que eu poderei acabar com essa imagem de "frieza" Como se observar as pessoas e a passagem ao meu redor pudesse me fazer mais humana. Embora eu não fosse tão parecida assim com as outras pessoas "Normais".

Todos da "Minha" Família evitam de sair sem a companhia de motoristas e seguranças (O engraçado é que não há crimes nesta sociedade, então pra que os seguranças?)

E eu andei..

Observando calmamente tudo a minha volta.

Posso não ser a "melhor" registradora, e nem possuir o melhor genoma, mas certamente possuo o que os humanos chamavam de visão analítica.

Talvez eu seja a única que questiona este mundo.

Talvez.

**20 de Agosto de 2315 – Neste instante **

_Acordou._

_Tinha consciência que algo estava errado. Não era para ser assim._

_O que ele fazia ali? _

_Estava observando tudo a sua volta, não havia ninguém naquele quarto._

_Apenas uma cama, e ele._

_Mas, quem era ele? _

_Se soubesse somente aquela simples resposta, talvez as peças começassem a se encaixar._

_Sua mente estava bagunçada._

_Lembranças? _

_Não as tinha_

_Talvez alguns borrões sobre ele e a sua família jantando calmamente._

_Ele sabia que era sua família, embora não pudesse ver seus rostos._

_Aquilo poderia ser considerado uma lembrança?_

_Queria gritar, mas quem o escutaria?_

_Estava trancado ali._

_Ainda andava com dificuldade. Seus músculos estavam doendo, será que ele não andava faz tempo? Era como se nunca tivesse se movido na vida, mas rapidamente estava se acostumando, não tinha tempo para se importar com dores, não neste momento._

_Droga!_

_Queria matar quem o prendia ali!_

_Quem seria?_

_Sentou– se na cama, cobrindo sua cintura com o lençol. Os idiotas que o colocaram ali deviam ter pelo menos dado alguma roupa pra ele._

_Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Suas retinas ainda ardiam com a claridade. _

_Ele ia matar quem fez aquilo com ele._

_Primeiro tinha que sair dali. _

_Tudo ao seu tempo._

**Laboratório do AI dos Hyuuga's – 22:00 **

AI.

Inteligência Artificial.

Criada para comandar todo o sistema dos negócios dos Hyuuga's– Desde computadores pessoas de funcionários de nossas empresas, á laboratórios em geral.

E a nossa AI tem nome.

Ela se chama **Hanabi.**

E Hanabi é extremamente eficiente, sem ela todos os sistemas dos Hyuuga's não funcionariam. Por outro lado, Hanabi é temperamental e por alguma razão não aceita muito bem as minhas ordens. Hanabi é inteligente, mas de uns dias para cá ela vem se tornando altamente instável.

Já estava no prédio da AI á mais de dez horas. Todos os funcionários já haviam ido embora, o prédio de criogenia ficava numa ala ao lado do AI. Na sala estava somente uma assistente que fazia hora extra.

– Droga.

– Algum problema, senhorita Hyuuga?

– Este sistema está me dando dor de cabeça. Não consigo programa– la direito, toda vez que eu tento dar uma ordem a Hanabi não me obedece!

No mês passado Hiashi Hyuuga (Meu pai) me obrigou a resolver os Bug's que ultimamente vem tendo na Inteligência Artificial do laboratório central. Na realidade ele quer é me humilhar, alegando que eu não seria capaz de programar nada. Se eu fosse capaz de controlar Hanabi eu conseguiria provar que era apta.

Eu não irei desistir, continuarei tentando. Infelizmente o trabalho é mais complicado do que eu podia imaginar. Parece que sempre que eu resolvo algum problema outro aparece. Como se alguém estivesse me sabotando. Ou como se a própria Hanabi recusasse qualquer ordem .

– Você poderia me trazer um café, por favor?

– Hum, claro senhorita. Mas se não conseguir resolver isso, acho melhor chamar alguém mais capaz do que você.

– Você insinua que eu não seja capaz?

– Seu gene é branco.– Respondeu simplesmente, como se esse fato respondesse a questão. Eu realmente não me importo mais com esses tipo de comentários, não depois de escuta-los a minha vida toda. Uma hora você acaba se acostumando, ou somente ignora. Na melhor das hipóteses você pode revidar, o que eu nunca fiz. Não fisicamente, é claro.

Olhei para o assistente e dei um sorriso.

– Traga-me o café, por favor.

– Sim, senhorita Hinata.

Ela saiu, e eu voltei a me concentrar no computador. Era inútil, eu revisava varias vezes o programa, dava ordens, arrumava, trocava os códigos, mas sempre aparecia a palavra "Erro" na tela.

– Merda, porque você nunca me obedece Hanabi?

A assistente voltou com meu café. Escutei um riso de escarnio quando viu que Hanabi mais uma vez não me obedeceu.

– Senhorita Hyuuga, já está na hora de eu me retirar por hoje. Amanhã a senhorita pretende voltar?– perguntou.

– Provavelmente, a Hanabi não esta aceitando muito bem as minhas ordens.

– Tudo bem.– Respondeu, indo em direção a porta.– Amanhã a comitiva do nosso amado ancião Orochimaru virá para New Japan visitar os nossos laboratórios. Tente consertar isso até amanhã, ou chame alguém mais competente, sim?

Olhei para a assistente e dei outro sorriso.

– E tente não acessar salas de bate papos pela Hanabi, sim?

Ela ficou pálida.

– Como você ...

– ...Soube? Oras, se você acessa qualquer site em um computador, o endereço fica gravado em seu histórico. Não sabia? E salas de bate papo, geralmente tem vírus. Você não quer que Hiashi saiba que uma de suas funcionarias foi responsável por um vírus no sistema de Hanabi, Quer?

– Você esta me ameaçando sua inútil?

– De modo algum, estou somente avisando. Um vírus compromete a Hanabi. Evite entrar nestes sites em seu trabalho, sim? Afinal, você é o que? Gene azul real né? Programadora de estatísticas. É só você calcular a porcentagem de vezes que uma pessoa pode encontrar um vírus no servidor, e sendo você uma usuária normal na internet, você também está sujeita a esses perigos.

Deixei a assistente irritada, ela resmungou alguns xingamentos para mim, depois saiu do laboratório.

Digitei mais uma sequência de códigos, e mais uma vez Hanabi não os aceitou.

– O que você tem contra mim, Hanabi? – Perguntei, esperando uma resposta, na qual obviamente não veio.– Eu devo estar pirando, fazendo perguntas para um programa de computador. Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço.

Ótimo, eu bati com a minha cabeça no teclado.

A ultima coisa que eu precisava agora era um galo.

Ri dos meus pensamentos em relação a Hanabi responder as minhas questões. Coloquei a AI em modo normal e peguei a minha bolsa para me retirar do laboratório.

Dez horas trabalhando e eu estou morrendo de sono. Realmente sou um fracasso como registradora. Eu deveria suportar dias sem dormir como qualquer registradora normal, mas estou morrendo de sono.

Agora não é hora de eu começar a divagar, eu necessito dormir algumas horas.

Ia desligar o computador quando percebi que um pequeno sinal vermelho piscava na tela. Cliquei no ícone e mostrou que havia um dano em um dos setores do laboratório de criogenia.

– E agora? O que eu faço? – Olhei para a tela que piscava incensantemente a palavra "Dano"– A essa hora não tem mais expediente lá. O que será que aconteceu? – Olhei os detalhes na tela, tinha alguns códigos que eu não compreendia totalmente– Dano em uma porta?

Estranho, tem um dano em uma das portas do laboratório, será que deu curto em algum reconhecedor de cartão magnético?

Bocejei novamente.

Não tinha jeito, era melhor eu ir ver o que tinha acontecido.

**Laboratório de criogenia– Neste instante.**

_Seus músculos ainda doíam. Demorou exatos dez minutos para se acostumar a andar novamente. _

_Esfregou as têmporas, seus olhos ardiam como nunca, as vezes sua visão ficava desfocada e via somente alguns borrões._

_Levantou– se de sua "cama" e enrolou precariamente o lençol em seu dorso._

_Tinha que organizar seus pensamentos._

_Do que ele lembrava? _

_De sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão mais velho, mas não via seus rostos._

"_Ok" Pensou "Vamos tentar do começo"_

_Ponto um; _

_Ele não lembrava o nome dele._

"_Merda, o nome pouco me importa agora, eu não lembro de nada! De absolutamente nada! " _

_Ponto dois;_

_Onde ele estava? _

"_Obviamente em um quarto todo branco" Pensou novamente, xingando– se mentalmente por tamanha burrice._

– _Hunf _

_Aquela não era hora de ficar se irritando consigo mesmo. Era o momento dele armar um plano para sair dali._

_Viu as possibilidades, Quatro paredes, lisas, sem nenhum prego, quadro, ou nada que ele pudesse usar como possível arma. Uma cama de ferro que parecia grudada ao chão. Um colchão simples e meio duro, e um lençol branco que estava em sua cintura._

_Sem janelas, só a porta a sua frente. Uma porta que parecia ser feita de aço? Sim, aquilo deveria ser feito de aço, ou talvez, até titânio. _

– _Ok, não estamos num filme de ficção, não existe portas de titânio. Você está ficando louco, isso sim. Como se acordar em um quarto totalmente nu já não fosse loucura o suficiente. Lógico. Óbvio que eu entrei desacordado por aquela porta. Então, será por ela que eu irei sair_

_Observou a porta. Lisa, sem maçaneta. Totalmente trancada._

_Forçou a porta com o corpo, uma, duas vezes. Nada._

_Tentou mais uma vez. Seu ombro doeu._

_Percebeu rapidamente que precisava de algo mais para abri-la. A pergunta era: O que?_

_Começou a sentir-se desesperado. E perguntas começaram a surgir em sua mente. E se não saísse dali? E sua "Família"? Será que também estavam naquele lugar louco? _

_Foi até a cama e retirou o colchão, viu o estrado feito de ferro e forçou uma das barras. Puxava com força, a pouca força que tinha. Os nós de seus dedos ficaram vermelhos. Puxou mais algumas vezes. O ferro pouco a pouco foi se soltando. Até que conseguiu solta-lo por completo._

_Ótimo. Agora possuía uma barra de ferro. Ele poderia usa-la como arma. Aquilo já estava começando a melhorar._

_Agora, a solução mais óbvia. Forçar a porta com a barra._

_Havia um pequeno vão na porta de "Ferro" Com um pouco mais de força ele achatou a barra na ponta de modo que coubesse ali. E forçou varias vezes, como se fosse uma alavanca._

_Usava toda sua força– Ou o que sobrara dela– Neste ato._

_Mas, aparentemente a porta era mais forte, e a barra quebrou- se no meio._

_Rosnou de raiva. E com fúria tacou a barra em direção a porta. _

"_Não é possível!"_

_A porta não possuía sequer um arranhão!_

"_Hm"_

_Talvez a teoria do titânio não fosse tão fantasiosa assim._

**Corredores do prédio de criogenia – 22:50 **

– Ah, onde fica o setor G?

Nunca pensei que ficaria perdida em um local onde praticamente eu fui criada.

Estou procurando a porta em que está o defeito, mas não a encontro. Tento me localizar com um mapa que está no meu palm– top. Mas o setor G parece não existir.

Mas continua aparecendo a palavra "dano" na tela, e o dano está neste setor.

Será que a Hanabi criou vontade própria e resolveu se vingar de mim?

– Hinata, você precisa realmente dormir, esta de novo achando que a Hanabi te odeia! Que ótimo, eu estou falando sozinha de novo!

Será que não tem nenhum geneticista aqui de plantão?

Porque raios eu tinha que resolver esse problema mesmo?

– Setor G... Onde será que fica?

Fui até o elevador, e olhei os andares. Cada andar possuía a letra dos setores, e ele ia até o setor F (Que era o subsolo) Mas nenhum setor G.

Apertei o botão do F.

Quando cheguei ao andar desejado eu continuei a andar pelos corredores a ermo. Olhei algumas salas pelo vidro das janelas. Tubos e mais tubos de ensaio, computadores, e etc.

Mas nenhum setor G.

Acessei o computador central da Hanabi pelo meu palm- top. Procurei alguns arquivos de mapa em Hanabi, quando achei, tentei abri-lo, mas estranhamente o arquivo era protegido por uma senha.

Porque aquele arquivo seria protegido por senha? Mapas não deveriam ser abertos para informações?

Digitei a minha identificação pessoal e o meu acesso foi negado.

Muito estranho.

Digitei a senha que o Hiashi usa normalmente e eu consegui acessar o arquivo.

Esfreguei meus olhos. Estava morta de sono.

Segui piamente as direções que me levou á um escritório, no qual possuía um elevador um tanto quanto grande, parecendo um elevador de hospital, suponho que daria para entrar uma maca ali. Entrei e apertei o único botão que havia : "G"

Depois de alguns segundos tediosos, ele parou. Abriu a porta para um corredor. Um corredor reto. Com somente uma porta ao fundo. Sua iluminação era um tanto quando precária. Algumas luzes pareciam estar queimadas. Olhei a única porta.

O problema certamente não era nela. Passei o meu cartão magnético no identificador, após um pequeno som de "bip" ela se abriu.

A sala era totalmente branca e não possuía nenhum móvel nem ao menos algum laboratório de pesquisa, somente uma porta de titânio com um identificador de cartão magnético e de retina.

Algumas faíscas saiam do identificador.

– Então o problema era aqui. Bom, acho melhor tentar arrumar.

Escutei um barulho vindo de dentro da sala. Parecia que alguém estava forçando a porta.

– Hum?

Colei meu ouvido na porta tentando escutar algo. Ou será que por causa do sono eu já estou escutando coisas?

Um outro barulho. Agora parecia que alguém tinha tacado algo contra a porta.

Tem alguem lá dentro. E acho que esta pessoa está presa.

Passei meu cartão magnético no identificador. Ele soltou mais algumas faíscas, mas apitou. Isso significava que a porta estava aberta. Era somente eu clicar no botão "Open" que ela iria abrir.

Olhei alguns segundos para o botão. Será que eu deveria abrir mesmo? Eu não sei o que tem lá dentro. E se fosse algum animal de alguma experiencia? Ou algo pior?

Isso me lembra um antigo filme lançado antes do primeiro impacto, chamado Resident evil. Comecei a lembrar de algumas cenas do filme.

É Hinata, você precisa realmente de algumas horas de sono. Já esta comparando esta situação com um filme antigo.

Meu coração parecia se apertar. Comecei a me sentir estranha. Palavras como "Morte" e "Sangue" Apareciam em minha mente.

Sim, devo estar ficando louca.

Não sei porque mais meu coração estava um pouco acelerado.

Apertei o botão de uma vez.

**Dentro da sala – Neste mesmo**

_Nada que tentava parecia surtir efeito_

_Já estava começando a se irritar com isso!_

_Queria sair dali._

_Imaginava quem seria a pessoa que o prendia ali ..._

_Ela não podia imaginar com quem se metera._

_Já armara um plano de como matar aquela pessoa._

_Matar._

_Morte._

_Sangue._

_Matar._

_Sua mente divagava nestas palavras._

_Ele seria capaz de matar? De apertar suas mãos no pescoço de alguem até sentir que ela parou de respirar? _

_Seria capaz de tal?_

_Só saberia quando tentasse. E ele iria tentar. E a primeira pessoa seria aquela que o prendeu ali._

_Socou a porta. A única coisa que o prendia. Uma mísera porta feita de algum material que ele não conhecia._

_Espera._

_Tinha escutado algo._

_Estaria ele delirando? _

_Em sua mente veio informações de um filme de terror chamado Resident evil._

_Estranho, completamente estranho. Não lembrava de seu próprio nome, mas lembrava de cada detalhe de um filme estupido. Um filme que ele nem sabia que tinha assistido._

_Escutou novamente um barulho. Parecia alguém ..._

_Ah, ele devia estar louco! _

_Estava escutando **batidas de coração!**_

_Mas, não era do seu coração. _

_Ficou quieto por alguns segundos. Encostou o ouvido na porta. Sim, ele escutava claramente. Eram batidas de um coração. Havia uma respiração ali também. _

_Tinha alguém ali atrás!_

_Era hora de testar se era capaz, ou não, de matar alguém._

_**Fora da sala.**_

Apertei o botão. A porta abriu.

**Dentro da sala**

_A porta se abrira. Era esta a hora._

**Fora da sala**

Meu coração estava estranho.

Não tive tempo de saber o que, ou quem, estava dentro daquela sala.

Mãos apertaram meu pescoço.

Um rapaz saiu da sala. Só tive tempo de perceber que ele estava nu da cintura para cima, e enrolado com um lençol.

Ele apertava cada vez mais meu pescoço. Minha vista começou a ficar turva. Segurei as mãos dele com as minhas tentando numa vã tentativa que ele me libertasse.

Foquei em seu rosto. Ele possuía olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros.

Eu o conheço. Sei que o conheço. Sinto que o conheço.

Mas de onde?

Respirava com dificuldade.

Um nome. Sei o seu nome.

"– _Sentia sua respiração ficar falha. Sentia que sua vida estava se esvaindo. E eu era culpado disso. Era uma garota, uma mulher, de olhos de uma estranha cor branca, e cabelos azulados. Era ela. Ela ..._

_Um nome._

_Sei quem é ela."_

Um nome.

Quem é?

Quem é você?

Eu sei quem é, mas ao mesmo tempo não sei.

"– _Um nome."_

Somente um nome.

"– Sasuke... ?"

"– _Hinata. ... ?"_

_**Continua ... **_

**Façam uma autora feliz, clique em GO e mande uma review o/**

**Foi comprovado que o botão roxinho de Go não morde.**

**O ministério da saúde diz:**

"**Apertar Go, faz bem para a sua saúde literária"**

**Chuck norris garante:**

**Apertar Go. Evita uma morte lenta e dolorosa.**

**APERTEM GO E SEJA FELIZ P**

**Agradecimentos de Reviews: (Desculpem por não responder, mas to postando esse cap meio que as pressas)**

**Hii Carwell- Isabelle B. a.y.h (**Parem de brigar crianças com o Sasuke, mate-o de uma vez xD) **Fafi Raposinha-****Hanari- Aninha-chan02- Miimi-chan- Wuahana- BelinhaxDD- Nylleve – Kyu Shirohana-**(é, lembra x-men xD)- **Mc Junior **( AH o primeiro homem a comentar na fic OO TO feliz xDDDDDDDDDDD Hey eu não estraguei a surpresa xD )

**RECADO:**

**EU PRECISO DE UMA BETA Ò.Ó**

**Sessão por trás do pc:**

Year baby 8D ( Escutando Duvet cyberia remix)

Terceiro capitulo de uma fic.

Uma fic de conspiração.

Afinal conspirações são conspiratórias :D – Agradecimentos a Kyu Uchiha L, que disse tal frase xDDDDD –

Olha eu realmente gostei de escrever este capitulo O-O.

E ainda achei um nome pra essa sessão XDDDDDD

"Sessão atrás do pc" Alguem gostou? Alguem lê o que eu escrevo? Ù-u

Então...

Comentários finais:

Eu to amando escrever esta fic O-O

Mas, receio meus caros amore... Que ela ficará em hiatus por um tempo :P

Não quer dizer que eu não irei escreve-la mais, isso só quer dizer que eu estarei de férias por um tempo. Por causa da Net na qual eu fui obrigada a me despedir por dois motivos muito malvados: Meu lindo telefonezinho maravilhoso foi tirado de mim por uma mãe malvada que achou que eu estava falando demais nele u-u.

O segundo motivo é minha nova faculdade que a cada dia me da um texto de umas dez paginas para eu ler. Coisa que eu **realmente **não estou fazendo e já to me ferrando ù.u

Então talvez esta fic demore pra ser postada novamente. Não somente ela, como as outras fic's. Quando eu voltar eu estarei postando vários capítulos :D

Entrarei na net os fins de semana, se der.

Portanto se quiserem me add no msn, fiquem a vontade o/ Ele tá lá no perfil. Não esqueçam de se identificarem meus amados cidadães, eu ainda não desenvolvi o dom de adivinhação.(Estou trabalhando nisso com a cigana ali do circo XD)

Em relação a parada de fichas, acho que por enquanto eu não irei usar a ideia, embora colocarei o Itachi com uma personagem original minha xD

E eu indico pra quem estiver lendo essa fic, escutar a música Shaft Drive quando começar a ler. E quando terminar o capítulo escutar Broken Camera. Ambos músicas do anime gene shaft.

Acho que combina com a abertura e o encerramento da fic xDDD

Um dia eu decido qual será a música tema da fic xD

Eu sempre escolho uma para escutar enquanto to escrevendo, é divertido. Vocês deviam tentar u-u

**Sessão Indicando outra fic **

AEWWWWWWWW \o\

Sessão nova aqui nesta parada.

Ow year baby XD

Indique uma fic o/

É uma bobeira minha, porque eu sempre to procurando fic boa para ler xDD (sabe aquelas fic diferentes? Aquelas com uma história totalmente nova? Aquelas que você lê e não quer parar? Aquelas fic com um português impecável, ou um português delicioso de se ler? Aquela que você se mata de rir? Ou mesmo aquelas que você consegue ficar emocionado? Pois é... Estas fics maravilhosas xD)

Só que procurar naquela sessão de Naruto é um porre ù.u

Ai vocês pegam e me falam "Ow, porque você sua anta, não vai na sessão de favoritos e procura?" E eu lhes digo: Porque meus queridos e maravilhosos leitores, eu acho que seria bem legal nos que lemos fics indicarmos. Porque assim fazemos propaganda. O Conhecido Boca-a-boca. – Imaginando um boca-a-boca no Itachi- Uia xDDDDD

O primeiro tipo de fanfic que eu indico hoje é uma de comedia o/ Acho realmente que ela é uma fanfic maravilhosa. Com um português direto e com piadas daquelas que você cai da cadeira de tanto rir.

Ela se chama:

**Akatsuki High School!**

Portanto, eu a indico, se quiserem ela esta nos meus favoritos. E vai por mim, ela é hilaria P

Quem quiser indicar alguma, me mandem uma review o/

VALEU ò/-\ó


	4. Aqueles que Invadiam

**Obs I – **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao titio Kishi que é muito mão de vaca e quer monopolizar o Itachi uú Kishi, um dia eu irei rouba- lo pra mim Ò.Ó – Risada do mal – A Edward me pertence e eu não abro mão dela, nem se o titio Kishi implorar de joelhos ò.o

**Obs II – **O paragrafo após o título é um trecho da musica _**Tearjerker do Korn **_

**Obs III – **A narração será feita por mim em algumas partes, ou seja na terceira pessoa, eu geralmente não escreve muito assim, então não sei se ficou legal. Quando a Hinata aparecer novamente ela narrará a história.

**Obs IV - **Quero fazer propaganda, quem estiver interessado em participar da minha fic "Encontros e desencontros" Mande sua ficha, a fic tá lá no profile, ela foi reformulada e estou esperando as fichas n.n

**Gene shaft – O futuro é hoje **

**Lembrança IV – **

"_**Aqueles que Invadiam"**_

" – _E eu sento aqui no frio, sozinho._

_Todos os fantasmas ficam cansados e vão para a casa_

_Como se rastejassem para baixo das pedras"_

_**Tearjerker, Korn **_

_Itálico - _Pensamentos

_**Aeroporto de New Japan – 00:30**_

O avião tinha acabado de pousar. Algumas técnicas já sinalizavam para a aeronave indicando aonde ela deveria ficar. A pilota já sabia o que fazer, já

havia feito aquilo milhares de vezes, e ela era programada para fazer com perfeição. A carga dentro de seu avião era preciosa demais.

O barulho das turbinas daquele avião irritavam profundamente os tímpanos sensíveis de Kabuto. Ele imaginava se havia um jeito mais rápido de se viajar.

Certamente, aquele avião era rápido, mas muito barulhento. Principalmente para aqueles que estavam ao lado de fora esperando os passageiros. O doutor Kabuto Yakushi já havia planejado tudo com eximia perfeição. A perfeição adquirida graças aos ensinamentos dados por aquele homem que estava sendo trazido no avião. Todos os remédios estavam a sua disposição, tudo que ele quisesse usar estaria a um piscar de olhos de suas mãos. Afinal, ele quem era encarregado em cuidar da frágil saúde daquele que ele considerava seu mestre.

O avião taxiou mais um pouco até parar completamente em seu local indicado. Mais um pouso perfeito feito por ela. _"Uma irritante piloto"_ Pensou Kabuto lembrando do temperamento da piloto responsável por trazer aqueles passageiros até New Japan.

Temari passou as informações finais para a cabine de comando e avisou para as aeromoças que elas já podiam abrir a porta do avião. Ela odiava fazer aquele tipo de trabalho, pilotar aviões comuns era um completo desperdício de seu talento. Ela tinha gene laranja real, e por deus, ela era uma ótima piloto! Para não dizer a melhor. Nenhum pilotos tinham a alcunha "real" em seu gene, e ela o possuía. E porque tinha que lidar com uma maquina tão fraca como um avião domestico? Preferia um avião de caça.

Mas, por ser tão boa ela foi destinada a essa missão de trazer aquela pessoa tão importante. Se soubesse que seria um tédio completo ela teria passado a missão para outra pessoa. Eles tinham ido buscar Temari na África para fazer somente aquilo. Na opinião dela fora uma total desperdiço de seu talento.

– Sargento Temari? – Sua co-pilota interrompeu seus pensamentos – Já podemos descer.

– Ele já desceu?

– Ainda não. Ele exigiu que todos saíssem primeiro.

– Ok.

Ela odiava todas essas ordens dada por aquela pessoa tão excêntrica. O vôo todo ele ficou entrando na cabine do piloto para ver a desenvoltura de seu trabalho. Como se ele estivesse duvidando de sua capacidade como piloto. Pelo menos a sua registradora apareceu para leva-lo de volta para o seu assento, alegando que não era bom para a sua saúde ele ficar transitando pelo avião. De todos os anciões, ele era definitivamente o que Temari mais odiava. Pegou seu quepe e desceu do avião, sendo seguida pela sua co-pilota. Arrumou a sua farda, tinha que parecer um pouco com uma militar. Ela ainda era um sargento e tinha que agir como tal.

Kabuto observou a piloto descer. Deu um olhar de escarnio para Temari, ela simplesmente o ignorou. Kabuto sabia que ela o odiava, e mesmo assim ele queria que a jovem piloto Sabaku fosse um de seus experimentos. Principalmente porque ela tinha desenvolvido sozinha um nível mais avançado de seu gene.

Seria interessante estuda-la, seria mais interessante ainda disseca-la. E ele faria, se não fosse impedido pelo irmão dela. Aquele ruivo desgraçado que pensa que só porque é um dos anciões poderia mandar em Kabuto.

Sentia quase uma excitação em imagina-la nua, coberta somente por um fino lençol branco, imaginar Temari em sua mesa cirúrgica sendo cortada com seu bisturi. Como ele gostaria de sentir os órgãos internos dela em suas mãos. Ah, o sangue, comprovar que a cor do sangue dela era realmente vermelho. Ou seria cor de laranja, tal qual o seu gene? Ele sorria, sorria pensando em como o coração dela seria. Seria diferente dos demais? Seria um coração normal do tamanho de um punho fechado? Imaginar aquilo era tão... Sujo, tão exitante! Os humanos antigos achavam que sexo era a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo. Pra ele, dissecar alguem com alguma coisa diferente no gene era melhor do que sexo. Era pecaminoso, era fantasioso.

– O vôo foi bom, querida? – Kabuto perguntou, saiu de seus devaneios para segurar o braço de sua querida Sargento Sabaku no Temari. Sim, "Querida" Ele sempre chamava assim aqueles que o dissecamento seria algo especial. Chamou somente duas pessoas por "Querida (o)" em sua vida. Um homem que tinha uma anomalia em seu Dna, (Tentou se lembrar do nome correto) Obito, sim, era esse o nome. E outro homem, aquele, a muito tempo, quando ele era o primeiro Kabuto. Nunca iria esquecer dos olhar de horror que o loiro lançou a ele quando Kabuto inseriu o bisturi em seu tórax com ele ainda vivo... Nunca iria esquecer os gritos vindo daquele homem, afinal aquele paciente era o ...

– Idiota! – Temari puxou seu braço com força. Ele se desconcertou por alguns segundos, e ela o encarrou raivosa. Se Kabuto pensava que ela não iria revidar, desta vez ele estaria profundamente enganado. Os irmãos não estavam ali para segura-la. – O vôo foi maravilhoso, principalmente porque você não estava nele! – Felina, como sempre. Kabuto sorriu com mistério deixando a pilota ainda mais irritada – A sua carga tão preciosa está ai. Da próxima vez peça para qualquer piloto do país de Herbi traze-lo. Não me busquem mais na África para fazer esse trabalho tão simples. Vocês tem pilotos bons o suficiente para isso.

– Você não da as ordens. Se ele quiser ele te busca até nos confins do mundo. E você será obrigada a obedecer. – Kabuto retrucou. Ele estava certo, e ela sabia disso, mas apesar de tudo, ela possuía uma carta em sua manga.

– Disse bem doutor Yakushi. – Sibilou irritada – Ele possui o poder, mas não você. Não sou obrigada a obedecer você Kabuto. Adeus. – Simples e direta. Kabuto sorriu mais uma vez pensando novamente em como gostaria de cortar a língua felina dela e colocar em um pote com formol. Uma linda decoração para a sua sala de estar.

Temari se afastou. Queria o mais rápido possível tomar algo alcoólico, ou socar alguém. O que viesse primeiro. Seu serviço estava concluído, agora poderia fazer o que quisesse até o dia em que voltasse para seu país, mas pensando bem, se divertir em uma das inúmeras boates de New Japan poderia ser algo bom. _"Preciso desesperadamente beber um conhaque"_ Pensou recolocando o quepe.

O avião imponente estava parado a frente do doutor Kabuto Yakushi, ele esperou pacientemente a saída de seu mestre, ainda pensava em como seria maravilhoso olhar o sangue de Temari. Mas teria que parar com tais pensamentos, ele teria que se concentrar agora em cuidar do homem que desembarcava.

Uma mulher saiu da aeronave. Vestida com um elegante Tailleur, ela aparentava ser bem mais velha do que realmente era. Estava com seus cabelos rosados presos em um coque bem firme. Tayuya fora designada a ir nesta viagem. Ela era a registradora de Kabuto. Olhou para Yakushi e acenou com a cabeça, depois sinalizou para dentro do avião. Kabuto chamou o motorista que estacionou o carro perto dele. Ele estava pronto para sair.

Sempre que ia a qualquer outro país, ele fazia o mesmo. Era sempre o último a sair do avião e sempre entrava direto no carro preparado para ele. Evitando qualquer aparição desnecessária.

Ele saiu acompanhado de outra mulher. Desta vez uma vestida com uma roupa de colegial. Segurava o braço do homem de forma paternal, e se todos analisassem bem, talvez ele fosse de alguma forma um pai para ela. E ela o tratava como tal. Certamente tinha total devoção a ele, por isso era sua registradora. Kin sentia orgulho de saber que ele era seu pai. Ela tinha o gene dele, portanto o considerava um pai.

Kabuto fez uma mesura para o seu mestre, assim que ele ficou a sua frente junto com a garota.

Quem olhasse nos olhos daquele homem sentiria o mais profundo medo. Todos naquele mundo eram gratos a ele, todos o respeitava, mas todos sentiam medo de seu olhar. Até Kabuto, as vezes, sentia um frio em sua espinha quando o encarrava,

Porque aquele homem de olhos amarelos e rosto pálido era _**Orochimaru.**_

O tão aclamado ancião supremo da terra. O homem que salvou a espécime humana da extinção. "Pai" da menina de roupa de colegial e mestre de Kabuto.

E ele estava em New Japan para pegar o que era seu. O que era "seu" Como aquela palavra soava bem aos ouvidos de Orochimaru. "Meu" Pronome possessivo. _"Sim, meu, somente meu."_ Pensou, não podia deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso não de felicidade, um sorriso de satisfação.

– Kabuto. – Sua voz causou um arrepio que o doutor Yakushi não sabia distinguir se era de medo, ou respeito. Aquela voz fria e um tanto quanto arrastada era a voz do homem mais importante do mundo todo. Uma voz que parecia o sussurrar de uma cobra. – Espero que tudo esteja como planejado. Está tudo pronto, meu querido Kabuto? – Indagou, entrando em seguida no carro estacionado ali. Sendo seguido pelas duas garotas e pelo próprio doutor.

– Perfeitamente Orochimaru-sama . – Kabuto confirmou, sorrindo, mais um de seus sorrisos misteriosos. – Ele já foi trazido para cá assim que você o trouxe a vida. Ele esta a espera no laboratório do Hyuuga. – Concluiu, arrumando o óculos em sua face. – Tudo está correndo conforme o plano.

– Excelente. E o corpo?

– Eu o revisei completamente. Esta em ótimas condições, um espécime perfeito. Forte, resistiu bem a tudo. Ele é perfeito.

– E bonito – Kin comentou para si. Todos viraram para observa-la – O que? Eu não sou cega! O cara é um gato!

– Seus comentários são fúteis e desnecessários, Tsuchi. – Tayuya falou, olhando Kin com um sorriso irônico.

– Você também o achou bonito! – Ela esbravejou erguendo um dedo acusador em direção a Tayuya.

– Achas ele bonito, Kin? – Orochimaru perguntou com um estranho sorriso em seus lábios.

– Ow, sim papai. Ele é um homem belíssimo.

– Não estou interessado em sua beleza, minha querida. – Orochimaru respondeu, segurando o queixo de sua suposta filha. Kin tremeu a observar os olhos de seu pai. – E sim em seu poder. Em breve o corpo dele será meu. Meu Sasuke-kun. Meu projeto Adão.

_**Naquele momento – Zona da Europa Unificada. Base militar **_

O Som de explosões a fez sorrir. Escutou as guardas procurando pelos corredores o culpado por aquela bagunça. Procuravam o invasor, e certamente elas não seriam piedosas. Nunca eram, neste mundo onde não havia guerras os militares eram mais frios e sem sentimentos do que antigamente. Eram capazes de torturar uma pessoa sem sentir um pingo de remorso. Ser pega não era uma opção, e sim assinar a sua própria sentença de morte.

Mas, e se eles soubessem que na realidade era "A" invasora? E que ela estava, literalmente, bem em cima delas? Riu com esses pensamentos, enquanto voltava a rastejar pelos dutos de ar. Olhou para o mapa em 3-D que aparecia em um pequeno palm-top, e se localizou. Pelo comunicador escutou que seu comparsa já estava infiltrado entre as guardas. _"Ele foi rápido"_ Murmurou para si, enquanto arrumava seu óculos infra vermelho em sua face.

"_Engraçado, antigamente a maioria dos militares eram somente homens. E aqui só tem mulheres! Curioso, muito curioso. Ah! Você está quase lá. Não perca o foco de sua missão" _Repetia aquelas palavras mentalmente. _"Arg, odeio dutos de ar."_

O plano era relativamente simples.

Durante semanas ela e Sasori espionaram aquele local. Uma área militar, em um local que antigamente era conhecido como Suíça, agora chamada de Europa Unificada. Sasori desconfiou que havia guardas demais para ser somente uma simples área para guardar armamentos militares. Certamente o fato de ser localizada em um local de difícil acesso também não ajudava muito.

O Ruivo conseguiu se infiltrar e descobrir o segredo por trás daquele lugar. Eles guardavam muito mais do que antigas armas de guerra. Algo bem mais precioso. E eles tinham o **dever **de roubar tal coisa. Afinal, fora uma surpresa descobrir que **aquilo **estava justamente lá.

Uma segunda explosão. Ela riu de novo. _"Idiotas"_ Pensou. Em sua mente ela gargalhava imaginando a aflição daquelas mulheres para apagar o fogo. _"Hum, isso teve duplo sentido. Legal, eu estou fazendo piadas quando devia estar matando."_

A parte mais complicada foi instalar as bombas em locais estratégicos. Mas, ela conseguiu cuidar muito bem desta parte tão simples ( Pelo menos para ela). Afinal, mexer com material explosivo era sua especialidade.

Terceira explosão. Era esta a hora. Primeiro certificou-se que sua máscara de gás estava bem presa. Tateou o compartimento em sua calça e pegou a granada de gás. Arrebentou a grade do duto de ar. Jogou uma bomba na sala. Escutou as pessoas lá de dentro tossir. E em seguida desmaiarem. Desceu do duto em um pulo ágil.

Olhou bem para as pessoas na sala. Tinha somente cinco corpos desmaiados. Sasori havia informado que eram seis pessoas. Cinco cientistas e uma guarda. Onde estava a guarda então?

Foi surpreendida por um tiro.

Era a sexta pessoa da sala.

Por puro reflexo ela desviou bem a tempo, impedindo do tiro atingi-lhe algum ponto vital. Não necessitou lutar com aquela mulher porque a mesmo caiu num banque seco.

– Você demorou. – Chutou o corpo da guarda, certificando-se em seguida de que ela estava mesmo morta – Pensei que iria chegar primeiro do que eu. Mas pelo visto você é lerdo.

– Tive problemas com a última explosão. – Disse, irritado – Você precisava **realmente **colocar aquela bomba a mais? Eu estava perto do local onde ela explodiu. Quase morri! – Reclamou, observando o silenciador da arma e depois a guardando de volta em seu coldre. Tivera sorte de chegar a tempo de matar o ultimo soldado, senão sua companheira de time estaria morta a esta hora. Ele não gostava de usar armas, não era a sua especialidade. Mas, desta vez fora obrigado.

A fumaça pouco- a- pouco foi se esvaindo. A visibilidade foi voltando a sala.

– Oras, a Konan mesmo disse que queria que nos causássemos um "Grande impacto" aqui. – Retrucou

– Duas bombas já era mais que suficiente, Ed! – Sasori disse. Retirando a máscara de oxigênio que usava.

Edward sorriu amarelo. Ok, ela sempre exagerava, mas isso distraiu mais os soldados não foi? Então a explosão servira para algo. Sasori não tinha do que reclamar.

– Ah. Temos trabalho, não esqueça. – E retirou também sua mascara, e os óculos, revelando seus olhos de um vermelho bem intenso. Depois, deu língua para Sasori, em um gesto completamente infantil.

– Hunf. Se me escutasse mais não estaria agora com um tiro no braço. – Ele apontou para o braço de Ed, que já estava com uma mancha de sangue aparecendo sobre a manga de sua blusa.

– Bah. Certo _papai. _Agora vá fazer o que você sabe fazer de melhor! – O ruivo curvou os lábios em um sorriso malicioso, que levou Ed a ficar completamente sem graça – Oras, Vai a merda Sasori, eu não quis dizer neste sentido!

Com tantas pessoas para ser seu parceiro naquela missão, porque tinha que ser justamente ele? Ela deu língua novamente para Sasori enquanto ele a observava cortar um pedaço da manga de sua própria roupa e amarrar no local onde recebeu o tiro. Por sorte fora um tiro de raspão, não era nada grave, mas certamente ficaria uma cicatriz.

– Então, não faça piadas com duplo sentido. – Ele sentou-se na cadeira de rodinhas e quase que mecanicamente começou a digitar senhas em um dos computadores a sua frente – Fique de olho nas câmeras de vigilância.

– Ah, isso é chato. – Viu que Sasori a olhou emburrado, e resolveu obedecer – Tá, certo chefe, mas não demore ai.

– Pensa que isso é fácil? Quebrar o sistema deles e liberar o que procuramos é difícil. – Retrucou. E continuou a digitar. – Depois, eu terei mais trabalho para concluir o plano.

Ed olhava as câmeras completamente desinteressada. Via que os soldados estavam tentando apagar o fogo de onde a bomba explodiu. Algumas procuravam os invasores. Estava parecendo uma verdadeira guerra lá fora. Pra ela, aquilo tudo era divertido. Mas esperar era um saco.

– Que tédio – Ela bocejou, já estava ficando irritada de ficar esperando Sasori acabar. – Já 'cabou?

– Quase – Ele continuava a digitar. Ed ficou atrás dele olhando impressionada a capacidade de Sasori de entender todos aqueles códigos. Óbvio que também entedia de computadores, mas Sasori era, definitivamente, o melhor hacker que conhecia. – Pronto – Informou, retirando um outro pequeno palm-top que estava conectado a maquina e guardando em um dos vários bolsos de sua roupa. – Copiei tudo que queríamos. Agora podemos pega-lo.

– Até que enfim começa a parte divertida. – Comemorou Edward. Engatilhando a arma e apontando para uma outra porta que havia na sala em que estavam – Atrás desta porta não é? – Sasori afirmou com a cabeça – Espero que ele valha tudo isso.

Ela atirou várias vezes na maçaneta. Depois com um chute, arrombou a porta.

Quem visse o interior daquele cômodo poderia ficar com um certo medo. Assim que foi aberta a porta uma fumaça fria preencheu o ar. No meio da sala um grande caixão de vidro. Completamente congelado. Fios e mais fios o interligava com algumas maquinas e computadores que monitoravam o seu conteúdo.

Um homem.

Um homem congelado.

Sasori observou o homem, levou a mão ao vidro, sentiu um arrepio correr em sua espinha quando sentiu o frio que emanava do caixão. Deu um breve sorriso de satisfação. O trabalho tinha valido a pena.

– Aqui está você.

–

–

–

**Laboratório de criogenia **

Ele apertava minha garganta, sentia que estava cada vez mais difícil de respirar. Olhava com ódio para mim, um ódio que eu não entendia.

– Sasuke ... – As palavras saíram quase que sozinhas de minha boca.

Não sei quem é Sasuke, mas o nome veio em minha mente, demorei a perceber que eu o conhecia, sei que o conhecia. Mas ao mesmo tempo nunca o vi em minha vida.

Um pensamento estranho enquanto estou sendo sufocada.

É cada vez mais difícil de respirar, preciso fazer ele parar, antes que eu morra. Ele me olhou, aquele olhar que você sabe que tem algum significado, um olhar que pede que você explique algo para ele, parecia que percebeu que não adiantaria tentar me matar, sendo eu a única fonte de respostas. E me soltou.

Levei minhas mãos a minha garganta esfregando o local onde ele apertou, não preciso nem olhar no espelho para saber que estaria vermelho.

– Quem ... – Ele dizia, em quase um sussurro, sua voz era falhada, como se não falasse a muito tempo, como se suas cordas vocais quase nunca fossem usadas. Todavia, era uma voz bonita, com um timbre masculino tanto quanto melodioso.

O rapaz me encarou, aqueles olhos vermelhos eram-me incrivelmente familiar.

– Sasuke? – O mesmo nome saiu de meus lábios, por algum motivo eu sei que a pessoa a minha frente se chama Sasuke. Era quase que inconsciente, eu encarava seus olhos e o seu nome vinha a mente.

– Quem é você? – Ele me perguntou, sua voz ainda estava um pouco falha. – O que eu estou fazendo aqui. Quem é Sasuke? – Perguntava desesperado, agarrou meus ombros e quase que implorava por respostas.

– Você é Sasuke – Respondi mecanicamente

– Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke – Repetia desesperadamente, levou as suas mãos a cabeça e segurou. Ajoelhou-se a minha frente e continuava a repetir aquele nome como uma especie de mantra. – Sasuke ... – Estrou em desespero, fechou seus olhos e agarrou alguns tufos de seu próprio cabelo bagunçando-os ainda mais.

Ele parecia que estava surtando!

Será que ele é algum clone mal feito? Ou algo do gênero? E Por que ele estaria trancado ali?

Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e toquei de leve o seu braço, aquilo chamou a atenção momentaneamente para mim. Abriu sua boca e fechou várias vezes como se procurasse palavras para me dizer. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, um vermelho que me passa a sensação de déja- vu.

Ele piscou várias vezes, tocou no meu rosto de uma maneira hesitante.

– Hinata – Sussurrou.

Como?

Ele sabe meu nome?

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar algo ele ...

Desmaia!

Seu corpo estava estranhamente frio. Sua cabeça estava deitada em meu colo. E agora o que eu faço com ele? Não posso simplesmente tranca-lo novamente naquela sala. Seria humanamente cruel deixar uma pessoa confusa trancada daquele modo.

E sem muita escolha eu o deito no chão e vou a procura de uma maca. Tenho que tirar o Sasuke dali, a pergunta seria como tirar um homem semi-nu, que pesa mais do que eu, de um prédio, e carrega-lo até meu apartamento? Nunca em toda minha vida eu desejei tanto ter uma motorista como qualquer Hyuuga normal.

Mas eu não sou normal.

Encontrei uma maca na área de genética Levei até onde havia deixado o rapaz de olhos vermelhos. O levantei com o máximo de força que eu tinha, E o coloquei na maca.

Sasuke – Como resolvi chama-lo, simplesmente porque este é o nome que me vem a mente quando o olho – Pronunciava palavras estranhas. Escutei algo como "Adão" e "Hinata" entre as frases desconexas.

Fui empurrando a maca até sair daquele setor mal iluminado, aproveitei para ir ao vestiário das residentes, arrombei a porta de um dos armários de alguma estagiária e peguei uma calça e um jaleco, por hora aquilo iria servir para não levantar suspeitas quando eu saísse dali. – Com muita dificuldade eu coloquei a roupa nele – Devo admitir que fiquei com o rosto corado nesta parte. – E fui em direção a saída do prédio.

Plano simples, tentar carregar Sasuke até a saída e tentar achar um taxi.

Carrega-lo foi algo difícil, Sasuke era pelo menos uns trinta centímetros mais alto que eu, e devia pesar o dobro do meu peso, até que para "**algo" **(Não tem como eu saber o que exatamente ele é, um humano, um clone, uma experiencia genética mal sucedida, ou algo do gênero) Ele tem muita massa muscular. Se ele fosse programado ele deveria servir para ser um militar. Isso estava mais do que óbvio, porque Sasuke aparentemente é forte.

Passei o braço dele pelo meu ombro. Sasuke pareceu colaborar um pouco, a consciência dele estava voltando lentamente, ou talvez ele estivesse somente fraco para ficar de pé sozinho. Seu estado era de alguém semi-moribundo.

Levei até a saída do prédio, aquela hora tinha somente uma guarda que fazia a ronda de uma e uma hora, tive sorte dela não estar no saguão principal, peguei o meu cartão magnético e passei na porta de entrada que foi destrancada.

– Não sei por que estou fazendo isso, mas você tá me devendo uma. – Disse para Sasuke, embora eu sabia que ele não iria me responder. – Tenho a leve impressão que vou acabar muito encrencada.

A rua aquela hora estava praticamente vazia, talvez seja porque o centro de clonagem e criogenia ocupava um quarteirão inteiro daquele lugar, portando não tinha muito movimento de turistas ou de transeuntes.

Agradeci mentalmente quando avistei um taxi – Difícil não ver aquele carro amarelo berrante com letras em tridimensionais em cima dele que piscavam o nome "Taxi"

Acenei com a minha mão livre e ele encostou do meu lado, a motorista olhou um pouco assustada para mim (Sim, uma mulher. Até algo tão simples como dirigir um meio de trasporte é feita por mulheres. Lembre-se que a cada nove pessoas nascidas uma era do sexo masculino)

Coloquei Sasuke dentro do carro e depois entrei, a cabeça dele tombou e se encostou em meu ombro. Pelo retrovisor a motorista me olhou desconfiada.

– Pra onde? – Ela demorou uns segundos analisando meus olhos. Somente uma família tinha os olhos daquela cor, e pelo jeito ela sabia que eu era uma Hyuuga.

– Por favor, me deixe na área residencial. – Respondi com voz firme.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – Ela perguntou, ainda desconfiada de mim e de Sasuke.

– Sou a registradora do doutor. Aconteceu um pequeno colapso em seu genoma, sua pressão arterial está baixa por isso ele esta neste estado. Com uma boa noite de sono ele ficara melhor. – Usei o meu melhor tom frio que pude encontrar, registradoras deveriam se manter calmas em todas as situações.

Com aquela mentira, e adicionando o fato de Sasuke estar vestido com um jaleco de um cientista, ela pareceu acreditar.

– Compreendo.

E não me perguntou mais nada. Para a minha sorte. Chegando ao local depois de um tempo, ela me ajudou a desembarcar Sasuke.

Os prédios da zona residencial de New Japan eram mais afastados do centro, pelo menos uns quarenta minutos. Formado basicamente por prédios antigos com arquitetura do século XX, considerados velhos comparados aos monumentais prédios espelhados feitos atualmente. A maioria das pessoas que moravam ali eram pessoas simples, com empregos simples. Resumindo, a classe trabalhadora que faz New Japan funcionar.

Para um Hyuuga, morar em um apartamento daquele era algo impensável.

Um Hyuuga não mora em bairros "pobres"

Um Hyuuga que se preze não tem como vizinhos pessoas "comuns".

Mas eu não sou uma Hyuuga comum.

– Hinata Hyuuga – Sasuke murmurou – Eva.

– Ok, assim que você voltar ao normal eu tenho muitas coisas para perguntar para você.

Entrei no meu prédio, um sobrado antigo com três andares. Depois de alguns segundos no elevador eu vasculhei meu bolso a procura da chave do meu apartamento, deixei Sasuke encostado na parede ao lado da porta e consegui abri-la. Passei novamente o braço dele pelo meu ombro e fomos andando até o meu quarto, coloquei Sasuke deitado na cama.

Ele pareceu dormir. Observei por algum tempo ele dormir– Tempo demais pelo visto, já que o relógio ao lado da cama já mostrava quase uma da manhã. – Sem muita coisa para fazer, e sem aquele sono que eu estava antes – Resultado daquela noite incomum – Eu resolvi que precisava de ajuda.

Peguei o meu celular e liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar, ou talvez a única que teria como achar algumas respostas. Dois toques e ela atendeu, sua voz era sonolenta, acho que eu a acordei.

– **_Pode falar que eu to escutando _–** Respondeu, a voz embargada pelo sono.

– _**Sakura, eu preciso de ajuda. **_– Fiz uma pausa, ela não respondeu do outro lado, acho que voltou a dormir. – _**Sakura?**_

– _**Hum, quem ta falando mesmo? Ah, Hinata, desculpa eu nem vi o nome o identificador, bom, pode ir falando que eu to escutando – **_Ainda com aquela voz sonolenta ela respondeu, escutei um bocejo vindo do outro lado.

– _**Eu preciso que você venha aqui, tem algo que você precisa ver.**_

– _**Ah... Sim, papai noel também me visitou hoje. – **_Ela respondeu, certamente estava dormindo enquanto falava.

– _**Sakura, a coisa é séria!**_

– _**O que é tão sério que te faz me ligar a quase a uma da manhã? **_

– _**Tem um homem na minha cama.**_

Silencio.

Não sei quanto tempo ele durou, o suficiente para eu morder meu lábio inferior de nevosismo.

– _**Volte a dormir que você deve ter tido um pesadelo, ou um sonho muito bom, sei lá. Só deita ai na sua cama e me deixe voltar pros meus sonhos, amanhã nos conversamos. Beijos até mais, me liga.**_

E desligou

Acho que me meti em uma confusão enorme, a questão é ... Como eu vou sair dela?

–

–

**Façam uma autora feliz, Clique em "Go" e mandem uma Reviews!**

**O botão roxo é carente e jurou que nunca mordeu ninguém!**

**O Moleque da esquina diz:**

**Eu podia estar roubando, podia estar matando, mas estou falando do botão de "Go"!**

**Chuck Norris garante: **

" **O Botão de Go já lutou na guerra do Iraque, ajude-o apertando-o"**

**Sessão por trás do pc **

( Escutando algo como a música tema do Itachi xD)

Hey pessoal o/

Mais um capítulo.

E este foi grandinho né? (Será que alguém percebeu que os capítulos estão aumentando?)

Outro motivo para comemorar: As minhas fics saíram do estado Hiatus xD

E uma comemoração de minha parte, a personagem que eu fiz especialmente para esta fic acaba de aparecer. A minha filhotinha mais querida: Edward! Só pra vocês saberem, ela não é nenhuma personagem enviada por nenhum leitor, eu a criei para usar como um possível par do Itachi (Se eu contar o que vai acontecer com aqueles dois perde a graça uu). Basicamente a Edward é a parte de comédia da fic (Risos compulsivamente XD), ela é meio irritadinha e gosta de explodir coisas (Isso lembra qual personagem de Naruto heim? xD) Sua personalidade assim como sua história será desenvolvida nos capítulos.

Apareceu também o Sasori. O meu ruivinho querido, como um habilidoso hacker! Será que ele ficou fora da sua personalidade original? Tomara que não, vocês sabem que é quase impossível fazer uma fic de UA na qual os personagens estejam cem por cento parecidos com o anime. Alias, fazer personagens mudar um pouco daquelas personalidades demarcadas do anime é a minha especialidade. Eu os torno mais humanos, com medos, vontades, senso de humor e etc.

Se não exagerar, geralmente sai um resultado legal xD

E como vocês podem ver/ ler o mundo perfeitinho não é tão perfeito assim, há aqueles que não concordam com ele, que é o caso da Edward e do Sasori, que terá a história deles e de mais alguns explicadas em outros capítulos. Aparecerá personagens novos que também vão lutar por esse mundo "frio". Vocês prestaram atenção quando ela comentou da Konan? Pois eh... Ela também vai aparecer xD

Fora que apareceram o Orochimaru, a Temari, o Kabuto, a Kin, e a Tayuya.

Nosso querido Orochimaru, o culpado por esse mundo existir. Ele é um herói e ao mesmo tempo um vilão. E Kin, a registradora de nosso Orochi. A filha dele. E como ele pode ter uma filha? Isso eu explico mais pra frente, não entregarei meus trunfos assim!

Kabuto, meu querido Kabuto, meu sádico doutor Yakushi. (Eu não tenho nenhuma tara no Kabuto, só que AMEI coloca-lo como uma especie de homem fascinado por coisas diferentes, ele faz o tipo serial killer) Quem gostou dele assim? XD

A nossa amada Sabaku no Temari, a piloto. Dona de uma personalidade forte que eu AMO ressaltar.

**Questões levantadas neste capitulo:**

– **O que é o projeto Adão que Orochimaru falava?**

– **A morte comprovada de Obito.**

– **Quem é a pessoa que ainda viva foi morta por Kabuto?**

– **E quem estava congelado naquela base militar?**

– **E o que, quem, é Eva? xD**

Quando eu coloco esses fatos, que podem passar despercebidos por vocês, eu os coloco de proposito. Sempre gosto de deixar pontas soltas na história para depois junta-las em um grande retalho (Ok, comparação tosca, mas ela funciona xD). Quando eu as revelo, geralmente o leitor fala _"Ah, então foi por isso que ele fez/falou/mencionou aquilo!" _Ainda gosto de desenvolver uma história para cada personagem que eu uso, e no final eu interligo todas as histórias em uma só. Ou seja, O que levou a acontecer aquilo com um foi culpa indiretamente daquele outro ali. E assim por diante xD

Bom, aproveitem o capitulo e esperem pelo outro!

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Eu quero fazer propaganda ò.ó Leiam a minha fic "encontro e desencontros" ela está sendo relançada e será uma fic de fichas, espero que vocês gostem e mandem suas fichas .-. _

_**Reviews:**_

**Hime – **AHUSAHSA xD Viu, vc leu e gostou, nunca juge um livro pela capa u-u – tb com os olhinhos do gato de bota – Cap postado, não faça essa carinha fofa ç.ç ela convence qualquer um u.u

**Mayza – **Brigadinha pelos elogios o/ beijos P

**Ane Caroline – **Oi moça \o\ Cara ce tem o mesmo nome da minha amiga O.o até o segundo nome é o mesmo xD Nomes a parte ... Bem vinda nova leitora \°-°/ E bem vinda ao mundo das ficção xD Sobre sua idéia, eu gostei dela, mas eu já meio que planejei tudo xD E uma coisinha, não pode ter "registradores" homens xD Magina, um homem tomando conta de outro homem o.o – Medo extremo – Em todo caso, obrigada pela dica n.n

**Mikain-chan – **Muihahahaha exatamente, se não mandasse review vc teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa ò.ó , xDDDD Você tb ficou com medo daquele filme? T.T Eu to traumatizada até hoje xD Resident evil é de dar medo – treme – Beijos o/

**Zal-chan – **Sim, Natsumi ser má e querer matar todas as leitoras por ver o Sasuke só de lençol ò.ó imagina se fosse o Itachi? Ai eu estaria fazendo as leitoras ter hemorragia nasal xD Não vou jogar tomate em você u-u talvez um melão – olhando para o horizonte e pensando – xD Brincadeira, beijões moça .-.

**Hanari – **Poxa, valeu pelos elogios XD Sim, o destino ama zoar com a vida dos personagens u-u Tadinha da Hinata neh.. Ela é assim mal-tratada porque ela é diferente de todos ali naquele mundo, e quando algo é diferente, logo é motivo de racismo pela sociedade o.o' Conspirações year ò.ó7 Conspírações são conspiratórias, grande Ryu u-u, Acredite, o pior é a faculdade T.T o terceiro ano é fichinha comparada a ela xD Aproveite bem enquanto você esta nele isso é uma ordem Ò.Ó9 Beijos \o\

**Isabelle bayh – **O hiatus já acabou u-u Nem demorou neh? xD

**Fafi raposinha – **FAFIIIIIIIIIIIIII Amei o poema O-O será que você me deixa usa-lo? Dando os créditos para você, logico. CONSPIRAÇÃO Uhuuuuuuu \o\ Sim, mas conspirações do Sasuke e Hinata ò.ó7 Aguarde grandes coisas da Hanabi o-o ela ainda vai ter uma participação significativa na fic, planejei tantas coisas pra ela u-u Eu tb amo a Pitty, tadinha do bebe dela o.o, fiquei triste T.T. Mas ela é uma ótima cantora, até baixei essa música que você falou xD Toda hora eu escuto ela quando escrevo a fic .-, Mas uma coisa.. VOCÊ NÃO ENCHE O SACO Ò.Ó . Beijos deste mundo cinzento e tétrico n.n

**Persephone Spenser – **OMG o Sasuke só com o lençol, menina não pense nisso, senão vai morrer de hemorragia nasal ò.ó Eu li a fic que você indicou, gostei dela xD achei até parecida um pouco com a minha – Olhar vago – As duas são de ficção xDD Beijos .-.

**McJunior – **Não sei porque, mas ainda fico surpresa por um homem comentar em uma fic minha xD Em todo caso u-u Hey, o que a Hinata e ia fazer se visse o Sasuke nu? o.o Bom, ela podia fazer um monte de coisas, mas o Sasuke é mal e quis matar ela u-ú. SIM, músicas em fic rules ò.ó7 Demorei pra postar? XD Bigada por todos os elogios menino \o\ espero que continue lendo \o\ BEIJOS \o\

**Kyu Shirohana – **Eles se encontraram \o\ Eles se conhecem, ou não, hum ainda não sei o.o VIVA AS CONSPIRAÇÕES O-ov BEIJOS KYU \o\

**Wuahana – **Oie P Ce ainda não entendeu muito bem? o.o uma explicação básica: O mundo acabou, e foi reconstruído por um cientista chamado Orochimaru junto com outras pessoas influentes que tinham sobrevivido a destruição da terceira guerra. Então para reconstruir a humanidade eles resolveram manipular o DNA humano, criando mais mulheres do que homens, porque segundo eles, os homens tem um gene que os fazem instáveis, então eles são monitorados por mulheres, chamadas registradoras. A Hinata é uma registradora, mas ela é diferente de todos, porque seu gene não tem nada de especial, por isso ela é considerada imprestável para a sociedade. E a história começa assim .-. Tendeu? .-. AH, brigada pela dica da fic, eu amei ela xD

**Nylleve – **Sim sempre lembrara os x-men a minha pobre fic \o\ Os x-men são uma inspiração O-o Eu nem demorei muito neh? Boa leitura o/

**Sessão Indicando outra fic **

Viu, eu indiquei uma fic e uma leitora disse que iria lê-la xD

Viu como funciona o boba-a-boca? OO

Hoje indicarei uma de romance o/

Um romance Hinata e Sasuke, extremamente bem escrito, de uma autora que eu gosto muito. Alias não é só essa que é boa. Uma outra fic da mesma autora com o casal Ino e Gaara também é maravilhosa.

"**Aprendendo a amar" Escrita **pela Pink Ringo.

Vale dar uma conferida nela, e aproveitem para ler a da Ino e do Gaara.

Fic indica, capítulo acabado.

VALEU Ò/\Ó


	5. Aquele que dormia

**Obs I – **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a aquele irritante do Kishimoto. Mas um dia o Sasuke será meu, e eu irei bater na cabeça dele e dizer "Chora emo ò.ó"

**Obs II – **O paragrafo após o título são os pensamentos da pessoa que está congelada. Eu que não vou revelar quem é xD Acho que também pode ser considerado para o Sasuke.

**Obs III –** Betada pela Larry A. K. McDowell, minha beta O

**Gene shaft – O futuro é hoje **

**Lembrança V – **

"_**Aquele que dormia"**_

" – _Estou colecionando os fragmentos das minhas memórias. _

_Só percebemos quais são as coisas importantes_

_Depois que as perdemos"_

"_blá, blá, blá blu" – Pensamentos _

Blá, blé, bli – Falas

Sair daquele lugar seria realmente difícil, principalmente com o "corpo" que Sasori carregava em seus braços. Eles corriam em direção ao pátio principal daquele lugar, precisariam subir dois níveis. Sasori carregava o corpo enrolado em um lençol branco, que encontrara no laboratório onde estavam. Aquilo estava sendo extremamente complicado. Tomavam o máximo de cuidado que poderiam ter, principalmente porque a pessoa ali estava tecnicamente morta.

Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível, ou não conseguiriam revive-lo.

– Quanto tempo temos? – Edward perguntou, atirando em um soldado que apareceu em seu caminho.

– Menos de dez minutos. Depois disso será impossível. – Informou Sasori. Enrolando mais o lençol na pessoa que carregava.

– Droga. – Resmungou, trocando tiros com outras guardas – De onde elas estão saindo?? – Questionou, tacando uma granada no corredor mais a frente.

– Se continuar fazendo explosões assim, chamaremos mais atenção, sua anta!

– Ah, Cala a boca.

A granada explodiu. O prédio pareceu tremer por alguns segundos. Os dois voltaram a correr.

Ed chutou a porta que dava para a saída de emergência. Soltou um grunhido de dor ao perceber que ela não cedera e que sua perna acabou ficando doendo. Sasori suspirou diante da burrice da amiga e simplesmente girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

– Eu já sabia que estava aberta tá! – Edward respondeu em um muxoxo; e a contra gosto correu para alcançar o ruivo.

– Hey, se quer nos ajudar tem que ser agora! – Sasori gritou para um pequeno comunicador preso em sua orelha.

Tiros.

Ela trocava tiros com alguns soldados no pátio principal. Conseguiram chegar lá pelas escadas, mas para surpresa dos dois, havia inimigos demais esperando por eles.

"_Droga"_ Pensava uma irritada Edward _"Tem gente demais e bala de menos!"_

Sasori se protegia ao máximo que podia atrás de uma pilastra de concreto. Não conseguiria nem ajudar sua companheira. Se fizesse, teria que soltar o "corpo" e isso seria perigoso. Ed estava mais a frente em outra pilastra, estava ficando sem munição em sua pistola. Já pensava em usar aquele corpo como escudo!

– Sasori me joga um pente! – Gritou, e rapidamente ele a obedeceu. Recarregou a arma e desviou de um tiro que passou zunido pelo seu rosto. – Ah, maravilha! Quase que eu morro aqui! Da pra ajudar ai, ou tá difícil? – Gritou para outro comunicador que estava em sua orelha.

– Se você não tivesse usado aquela terceira bomba, nos teríamos uma distração agora! – Sasori gritou, brigando com Ed.

Ela não teve tempo para retrucar, já que um helicóptero militar havia chegado. A pessoa dentro dele começou a atirar acertando alguns soldados inimigos.

O helicóptero conseguiu pousar no pátio com um pouco de dificuldade. Sasori e Edward correram até ele e entraram rapidamente.

– Tá vendo Ed! Se tivesse agora uma bomba, ela poderia ... – Começou Sasori reclamando, mas Edward tirou um pequeno detonador que estava presa ao cinto de sua calça e apertou o botão. No mesmo instante uma enorme explosão aconteceu. O prédio em que estavam imediatamente começou a pegar fogo – Quando foi que você ...?

– Sempre tenha uma carta na manga! – Triunfou Edward

E o helicóptero decolou. Do mesmo jeito que surgiu, ele havia partido. Deixando todos com raiva da ousadia e astúcia dos terroristas. Para trás uma base militar destruída; e dentro do helicóptero, aquilo que eles queriam tanto guardar.

– Hey, você demorou! – Ed gritou para Konan, que estava no comando daquele helicóptero.

Konan sorriu. O plano havia mudado um pouco, mas no final tudo dera certo.

– Isso não é hora de reclamar! – Sasori gritou com Edward, colocando aquilo que carregava com tanto cuidado no chão do helicóptero. – Me dê a injeção, Edward!

Prontamente ela entregou o que foi pedido. Tirou de dentro de um isopor médico uma pequena seringa com um liquido alaranjado. Sasori pegou o braço do corpo e injetou o conteúdo da seringa de uma vez na veia do cadáver.

O corpo pareceu se mover por alguns segundos. O Remédio fizera efeito, ele estava gelado novamente.

– Agora é só acorda-lo. – Murmurou Sasori, arrumando novamente o pano na pessoa.

– Eu quero vê-lo. – Konan disse – É mesmo ele? – Perguntou curiosa.

Edward assumiu o manche do helicóptero para Konan poder olhar a carga.

– Sim. É ele. – Sasori confirmou.

Konan tirou o lençol e viu o rosto dele. Planejaram durante semana o "resgate" daquela pessoa. Ele seria de grande ajuda em seus planos. Agachou para olhar melhor a face congelada: os lábios estava azulados, o seu corpo estava gelado – Resultado da injeção com anticorpos congelantes que fora injetado. Parecia um cadáver que tinha sido retirado de um freezer.

Mas, por outro lado, era.

Os cabelos loiros estavam molhados, colando na face pálida.

– Finalmente – Sibilou Konan – Achamos o ancião Deidara.

–

–

–

Em uma sociedade formal como esta, uma pessoa diferente é logo chamada de "Aberração de DNA". Qualquer pensamento diferente dos demais, qualquer modificação anormal em seu genoma, você já é considerado uma pessoa defeituosa. Tenho em minha memória alguns fatos desconexos, algumas lembranças que provavelmente foram colocadas em meu genoma, sobre pessoas.

Essas pessoas foram as primeiras a serem criadas com alterações em seu DNA. Como todo primeiro projeto tem seus defeitos, este não seria diferente.

Essas "pessoas" nasciam diferentes dos demais, algumas tinham a mente mais avançada, outras começavam a indagar tudo a sua volta. O tão famoso "De onde eu vim" "Para onde eu vou"

A partir daí minhas memórias ficam confusas.

De alguma maneira, que eu não sei explicar, essas pessoas diferentes começaram a desaparecer. Talvez como todo projeto defeituoso elas tenham sido descartadas. A pergunta é ... Descartadas como?

E começaram a fazer os humanos a partir do DNA perfeito. Deixando de ser de vez o ser humano normal. Aquele tão conhecido ser humano que destrói tudo a sua volta.

Existe uma parábola – Que eu não sei quem o disse, talvez algum filosofo de antes da guerra **(1**)– Que aparece sempre quando penso nos humanos.

"_Senhoras e senhores vocês já o conhecem das manchetes dos jornais, agora tremam ao ver com seus próprios olhos o mais raro e trágico dos mistérios da natureza._

_Apresento:_

_**O homem comum.**_

_**  
**__Fisicamente ridículo, ele possui, por outro lado, uma visão deturpada de valores._

Observem o seu repugnante senso de humanidade, a disforme consciência social e o asqueroso otimismo.

_É mesmo de dar náuseas, não?____O mais repulsivo de tudo são suas frágeis e inúteis noções de ordem e sanidade.  
__**  
**__Se for submetido a muita pressão... Ele quebra!_

Então, como ele faz para viver?

Como esse pobre e patético espécime sobrevive ao mundo cruel e irracional de hoje?

A triste resposta é ... "Não muito bem!"

Frente ao inegável fato de que a existência humana é louca, casual e sem finalidade, um em cada oito deles fica piradinho! E quem pode culpá-los?

_Num mundo psicótico como esse... qualquer outra reação seria LOUCURA!!" _

Não sei quem disse tais palavras, mas cada vez mais elas fazem sentido em minha mente.

**(N/a: Acho que foi o curinga quem disse isso o-o)**

–

–

–

**Apartamento da Hinata - 06:20 Am**

– Tudo bem, acho bom você ter um bom motivo para me tirar da minha casa às seis da manhã!

Sakura entrou em meu apartamento, vestida com um tailleur feminino cinza, uma roupa bem formal para o trabalho, por cima de sua roupa um jaleco branco com sua identificação pendurada. Seus passos eram duros, ela estava com muita raiva. Tudo bem, eu meio que intimei ela vir aqui em minha casa antes dela ir ao trabalho, acho que acordar a Haruno não foi algo muito inteligente de minha parte.

– Anda, me acordou agora fala! – Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – O que era tão importante assim? – A puxei pelo braço em direção ao meu quarto – Ah Hina-chan, pelo amor de Deus, não vem com a história de ter um homem em sua cama que eu já disse que foi um sonho! – Abri a porta do quarto e apontei para Sasuke, ele dormia profundamente. – Ah!

Ela ficou muda, a alça de sua bolsa escorregou pelos seus ombros e caiu num baque seco no chão. Encarou Sasuke e depois me encarou.

– Ah!

Pelo jeito ela não conseguia formar frases inteiras.

– Eu disse. Tem um homem na minha cama.

– Isso eu já percebi, agora me diz como chegou aí! Eu sei que você é uma registradora, mas que eu saiba você não registra ninguém! E além do mais, por que tem um homem na sua cama? – Ela desatou a perguntar. Quando Sakura fica nervosa ela não para de falar.

– Você não esta me ajudando muito Sakura! De desesperada já basta eu! Tem um homem vestido somente com uma calça, que só pra ressaltar: **Foi roubada de um armário do prédio de criogenia! **

– Mas, tem um homem na sua cama! Na sua cama! – Ela repetiu várias vezes, apontando freneticamente para Sasuke, que estava praticamente _morto. _Porque nunca vi uma pessoa não acordar com o barulho do escarcéu que Sakura estava fazendo.

– Acho que esta bem claro onde ele está deitado, não? – Retruquei com um sorriso cínico.

– Mas, é na cama. – Insistiu a programadora.

– Se falar a palavra _cama _novamente, eu juro que te jogo pela janela. – Respondi suspirando.

– Tudo bem. Hum, certo. Vamos ser racionais. – Ela também suspirou e abaixou o tom da voz. – Comece a me explicar.

– Eu nem sei por onde começar. – Respondi, olhando para o rosto sereno de Sasuke.

– Do começo já seria um grande avanço. Bom, quem é ele?

– Eu não sei .

– Ah? Não sabe sua identidade, ou seu nome?

– O nome é Sasuke. – Disse, sorrindo levemente. – E não me pergunte de onde eu tirei esse nome, eu simplesmente sei que é esse o nome dele!

Sakura não sabia que expressão fazer, ficava surpresa, depois começava a rir e em seguida ficava fitando Sasuke.

– Tudo bem, esse homem, ah... Sasuke... – Corrigiu rapidamente. – De onde exatamente ele veio?

– Melhor eu fazer um café, isso vai ser uma longa história.

Vinte minutos depois eu já havia explicado tudo para Sakura. Tomávamos uma xícara de café na minha sala. Sakura se jogou em uma poltrona e agarrou uma almofada.

– Nossa, isso parece uma história de livro infantil! – Ela disse, excitada com tudo aquilo.

Tudo bem que não acontece muita coisa em nossas vidas, mas a situação é séria, e não é motivo para brincar. Censurei-a com o olhar.

– É sério Sakura, eu estou entrando em estado de pânico e você fica fantasiando! Eu estou com um homem desconhecido deitado em minha cama! – Ralhei.

– Ele não é desconhecido, é o Sasuke. – Respondeu brincando.

Apoiei a xícara de porcelana na mesa de centro e me levantei.

– Eu preciso de ajuda. – Sibilei estreitando os olhos na direção dela – Eu meio que seqüestrei ele do laboratório, e se ele for perigoso? Ele é um homem!

– Por Deus, não seja dramática! Sim, ele é um homem, mas você já viu vários homens, não? Seu primo, seu pai, seu tio e por aí vai. E outra, você, Hinata, é uma registradora sem registrar ninguém! Talvez seu pai tenha criado Sasuke para você tomar conta dele. O que você acha?

– Sua teoria é furada. Você conhece todos os projetos feitos naquela clinica!

Sakura ficou em silencio, e eu estava certa. Todos os projetos, mesmo que seja de criação de um clone de algum animal, passa pelo computador de Sakura. Ela é responsável por criar os programas para fazer com que as memórias passem para cada pessoa criada. E se ela não sabe nada sobre esse cara que esteja no meu quarto, ele é um projeto sigiloso, e sendo assim, ilegal.

Andei até o meu quarto só para ver como ele estava. Abri um pouco a porta e vi que Sasuke ainda dormia. Parecia tão, como posso dizer? _Calmo. _Voltei para a sala e encontrei uma Sakura compenetrada naquelas informações que eu tinha acabado de dar a ela.

– E então? – Perguntei, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

– Acho que, não ... Ah Hinata! Eu nem sei o que pensar! Não sei de nenhuma criação de algum clone, ou outra pessoa do sexo masculino. – Ela levantou da poltrona, passou a mão nos cabelos rosados e deu um sorriso nervoso – Cara, você tá muito encrencada. Esse cara é ilegal, criação ilegal dá pena de morte, você sabe disso. Por Deus! Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe! Você é filha de um ancião!

– Eu sei! – Gritei. Sakura estava entrando em desespero. – Eu sei. – Repeti me acalmando. – Acho que o básico agora é saber o porque de Sasuke ter sido colocado lá. Por favor, me ajude Sakura. Veja se encontra qualquer coisa sobre ele. – Pedi para a Haruno, que me olhou hesitante. – Eu sei que se ele for ilegal nós poderemos responder seriamente por isso, mas eu preciso de ajuda! Não posso simplesmente trancá-lo lá de novo. E você estará somente me dando informações, não irá se meter diretamente.

Ela ponderou.

– Tudo bem, eu ajudo. Mas com uma condição: Você tem que tentar acordar o cara aí, tenta descobrir alguma coisa dele. Se alguém descobrir sobre ele, eu não sei de nada e não participei de nada. Você é filha do Hiashi-sama, ninguém vai te condenar, mas eu, ah minha amiga ... Se me pegarem eu sou morta e colocam um clone meu pra me substituir! Já pensou? Uma outra Haruno?

– Não exagera. – Disse brincando com a Sakura, no fundo eu sei que é verdade, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer. – Uma de cabelos rosas já é o suficiente!

Rimos. Pelo menos conseguimos nos acalmar, apesar de tudo. Escutei o barulho de algo batendo, olhei para o corredor em direção ao meu quarto e de lá surgiu Sasuke.

Com a mesma calça branca – Roubada – o dorso nu, os cabelos completamente bagunçados. Ele andou na nossa direção, parando na minha frente. Os olhos dele não estavam mais vermelhos, agora eram negros. Sasuke ficou me encarando, como se me analisasse

– A bela adormecida acordou – Sakura comentou, levantando-se da poltrona e pegando sua bolsa – Assim que eu descobrir alguma coisa eu lhe digo. Agora você tenta descobrir algo com o sem identidade aí. – Ela apontou para Sasuke, ele olhou Sakura e levantou a sobrancelha, acho que ele estava curioso. – Beijos.

E saiu do meu apartamento.

Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona que Sakura estava anteriormente. Ficou me fitando por alguns segundos.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou, sua voz estava completamente firme. Antes ela era fraca e um pouco rouca.

Vou ter que explicar tudo de novo... Por Deus.

– Você quer a parte resumida, ou todos os detalhes? – Perguntei, sentando-me no sofá a frente dele. Ele não respondeu a pergunta que fiz, só me lançou um olhar curioso – Bom, eu te encontrei preso no prédio do laboratório de criogenia. Você tentou me matar, depois desmaiou. Resumidamente é isso.

– Hum. – Ele disse. – Quem é você?

– Hinata.

– E onde eu estou?

– No meu apartamento.

– Não aonde, e sim _onde._

Dei um longo suspiro. Ele faz perguntas demais pra alguem que tentou me matar asfixiada.

– Não acha que o certo seria eu perguntar quem é você, e não você ficar me fazendo essas perguntas? – Sasuke deu uma risada rouca. – Qual é a graça?

– Eu não sei quem eu sou, imagina responder algo para você. Nem ao menos sei meu nome.

– Não lembra de nada mesmo? – Perguntei curiosa.

– O que você acha? – Indagou cinicamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha

– Sinceramente? Que você mente para mim. Você me deixou muito encrencada. Nem faz idéia de quanto. Seu nome é Sasuke – Ele iria perguntar algo – Não, eu não sei o porque de seu nome ser esse, somente é _esse. _Portanto não me questione sobre isso.

Sasuke se levantou do sofá e foi até a minha janela. Abriu a persiana e ficou observando o lado de fora. Olhava atentamente para os prédios.

– Eu não lembro de nada aqui. – Ele me fitou, passou as duas mãos no cabelo, parecia que estava tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Aproximou-se de mim e segurou meus ombros – Eu lembro de uma coisa, eu estava jantando, minha família, cadê ela? Meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão! Cadê? Onde você os colocou? – Sasuke se desesperou momentaneamente, me sacudindo de leve pelos ombros. – Onde eles estão, Eva?

– Do que me chamou? – Perguntei, retirando a mão do Sasuke do meu ombro

– Hum? – Ele pareceu não entender.

– Você por acaso é algum clone?

– Ah?

– Por Deus! Acho que assim você não chegara a lugar algum, e eu muito menos. – Comentei, prendendo meus cabelos em um coque mal feito. Somos dois cegos presos num tiroteio. – Acho melhor esperar a Sakura encontrar alguma coisa sobre você, mas qualquer coisa que você lembrar já será de grande ajuda. Mesmo se for pequena a lembrança você deve me contar

– Já disse do que lembro. – Ele elevou o tom de voz – Da minha família, do jantar!

– Não seria sensato de sua parte ficar gritando comigo desta maneira, sendo que eu sou a única que pode ajudá-lo. – Falei calmamente.

Posso entender o porquê de ele estar assim. Acordar em um lugar completamente estranho, sem saber de nada sobre si próprio e sem ninguém para responder qualquer coisa para você, pode ser algo muito estressante. Na pior das hipóteses, ele pode estar com medo. Mas eu já aturei coisas demais vindas dele. Ele tentou me matar e realmente esta sendo muito arriscado mantê-lo aqui em minha casa.

– Desculpe. – Ele falou, tão baixo, que por um momento pareceu que tais palavras não haviam sido ditas.

Sasuke passou a mão novamente em seus cabelos negros. Ele estava preocupado, como se pensasse em sua família. Sim, ele deve estar se perguntando onde eles estão.

– Sasuke? – Chamei. Como não obtive resposta, eu toquei no ombro dele, ou pelo menos tentei, porque Sasuke segurou meu braço agilmente.

– Não faça isso. – Ele disse, soltando meu pulso. Se tivesse usado um pouco mais de força, agora eu estaria com um pulso quebrado.

– Tem bom reflexo, talvez seja um soldado. – Comentei, alisando a parte onde Sasuke havia apertado em meu pulso. – Mas, poucos são homens.

– Hum? – Ele não havia entendido. – Não sou soldado, pelo menos acho que não.

– Acha? Não deveria ter certeza disso?

– Eu pensei que tinha acabado de dizer que não me lembro de nada. – A resposta de Sasuke veio de forma ácida. – Você é tão perspicaz.

Dei um longo suspiro, descobri algo sobre meu estranho visitante – Ou deveria dizer, meu estranho hospede? – , Sasuke era irônico.

– Está com fome?

– Não.

– Quer tomar um banho?

– Não.

– O que você quer, então?

– Nada.

– Só sabe ser seco desta maneira? – Perguntei, suspirando novamente. Aquilo estava sendo tão difícil.

– Sim.

– Desisto.

Entrei na cozinha e deixei Sasuke na sala, se ele não queria conversar não seria eu quem iria ficar insistindo. Assim que a Sakura achar algo eu me livrarei dele, ou devolverei Sasuke para o laboratório. Seria a coisa mais sensata que eu deveria fazer. Sensatez, pelo jeito, não é algo que eu tenha demonstrado ultimamente.

– Garota. – Sasuke havia aparecido na porta da minha cozinha. – Onde tem uma TV?

– Pra que?

– Quem sabe se eu assistir algo eu me lembre de alguma coisa. – Respondeu sem se alterar com a minha pergunta.

– É uma boa idéia.

– Eu sei.

Fui à sala e peguei o controle remoto que estava jogado no meu sofá.

– Você é prepotente o tempo todo?

– Pelo jeito, sim. E você é o tempo todo lerda?

Preferi não responder àquela provocação, ainda mais quando vi aquele sorriso irritante que Sasuke havia dado. A idéia de ver TV era boa, na realidade, era _ótima. _Quem sabe ele lembrasse de algo, mesmo que a memória seja ínfima. Apontei o controle para um pequeno aparelho prateado – que estava no chão – e rapidamente uma tela apareceu na frente do aparelho. Acho que a única coisa que seja tecnicamente nova aqui neste meu apartamento é esta TV, o resto pode ser considerado rétro, porque eu simplesmente amo as coisas do século vinte e um, tanto é que minha casa é cheia de aparelhos antigos, e fotos de alguns pontos históricos que hoje não existem mais.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso com a minha modesta TV. Sim, modesta. Comparada aos lançamentos que estavam no mercado, a minha TV era de uma tecnologia anterior.

– Como você fez isso? – Perguntou, hesitante em tocar na tela. Ele tocou e sua mão atravessou. – O que exatamente é isso?

– Uma TV. Você não pediu para vê-la? – Respondi, entregando o controle para ele. – Ela é meio ultrapassada, admito, mas eu fiquei com pena de jogá-la fora e comprar uma nova. Se bem que deveria fazer isso, essa aí não se pode usar como telefone, e isso é um problema.

– Obsoleta? Você deve estar brincando comigo. Eu nunca vi uma coisa destas!

Ele olhava o meu aparelho de TV de todos os ângulos possíveis e impossíveis. Ele só pode estar brincando comigo! Quem nunca viu uma TV destas antes? Ela foi lançada ano retrasado, mas todos a conhecem!

– Hey, Sasuke ... É só um aparelho normal. – Comentei com uma gota nervosa em minha cabeça quando o vi tentar socar a tela. – Ela tem imagens em 3-D e você pode acessar a internet, mas pro resto ela é inútil. Meu primo tem uma que faz mais coisas.

– Pra mim isso é completamente novo. Na minha casa tinha uma grandona, e sempre ficava ruim porque eu e meu irmão deixávamos cair água e ... – Ele parou de falar. – Como eu me lembro disso? – Indagou sentando-se no sofá em frente a TV. – Patético, eu lembro exatamente de uma coisa inútil, mas não lembro nada de quem eu sou.

Não pude deixar de rir com a careta que Sasuke estava fazendo. Ele olhou pra mim com raiva.

– Não tem a menor graça. – Falou irritado. – Pare de rir.

– Desculpe, mas eu nunca vi uma careta tão _idiota _assim. – Sentei ao lado dele, respirei profundamente, tentando parar de rir, mas a cara irritada dele era algo tão _hilária._ – Tudo bem, parei. Fica assistindo isso que pode te ajudar. – Falei colocando num jornal qualquer em um dos milhares de canais que tinha.

Eu sei que os jornais do século passado falavam principalmente da violência, dos problemas que a sociedade passava, de mortes feitas por guerras, mas hoje em dia, passam coisas mais amenas e fúteis, de como nosso amado ancião Hyuuga tinha feito uma contribuição para as pesquisas de alimentos com a criação de um limão que não é acido. Pra mim quem assiste esse tipo de coisa são pessoas tão, ou mais fúteis do que aquelas que fazem o jornal. De dez noticias, cinco é sobre os anciões, isso tudo me parece tão controlado.

Eu não perco meu tempo vendo essas coisas, já basta saber que eu sou uma Hyuuga incompetente aos olhos de meu pai. Fiquei ao lado de Sasuke, simplesmente olhando para o rosto dele com uma enorme curiosidade. Se bem que ele está demonstrando ter uma personalidade completamente _irritante. _Mas ele, como posso dizer, pode ser considerado uma espécime masculina com feições bonitas. É estranho eu chamá-lo assim? Afinal, ele é um ser humano, e não um animal em exposição.

– Hum, esse jornal é tão inútil. – Ele comentou escutando a reportagem sobre o limão que não era azedo. – Que coisa ridícula. – Ele reparou que eu o observava e me olhou. – Perdeu algo no meu rosto?

– Hum? Desculpe. – Respondi com o rosto corado, não era nada apropriado eu estar encarando Sasuke e tendo pensamentos de como ele é belo.

Voltamos a atenção ao jornal.

– _**E amanhã começará a famosa disputa entre as sete áreas, este ano nosso amado Hiashi Hyuuga deixou que as olimpíadas fosse em nosso país.**_** –** A apresentadora falava, mostrando imagens de alguns lutadores e esportistas **– **_**Os jogos serão realizados na Nova Grécia, quem quiser assistir ...**_

E ela continuou a falar sobre aquele evento. Sasuke deu um suspiro aborrecido, pelo jeito aquilo não estava servindo para nada. Por alguns segundos – Talvez milésimos de segundos – Eu vi um brilho vermelho nos olhos dele, mas rapidamente, como se nunca tivesse acontecido, os olhos dele voltaram a ser negros.

– _**Uma noticia foi enviada para todos os jornais, uma invasão ocorreu na Europa Unificada. – **_Por algum motivo Sasuke prestou uma enorme atenção naquela notícia. –_**Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu realmente, mas os moradores já estão assustados, será esse o começo de uma quarta guerra mundial?**_

Imagens da Europa Unificada foi mostrada na tela, depois mostrou New Japan, com seus lindos prédios espelhados, passou imagens de toda a cidade, com os laboratórios de criogenia, algumas cúpulas de reanimação humana. Para mim aquilo era tudo muito comum, mas para Sasuke, pela reação dele, acho que não.

– Que... Merda é essa? – Ele começou a falar, hesitou por alguns momentos, esfregou os olhos tentando entender algo. – Que ano estamos?

– Como assim? – Perguntei sem entender nada.

– Só me diz que ano! Que ano estamos?

– Tudo bem, não to entendendo nada, mas estamos em 2315.

– Por Deus ... – Ele se levantou do sofá, abriu as cortinas da sala e ficou olhando pro lado de fora. – Eu estou no futuro.

**Continua ... **

**Façam uma autora feliz, Clique em "Go" e mandem uma Reviews!**

**O botão roxo garante: Eu não mordo, mas em todo caso já tomei anti-rábica. **

**O digníssimo presidente do Brasil diz: **

**O botão "Go" é o único que mata dois coelhos com uma caixa d' agua só. **

**Chuck Norris garante: **

**O botão "Go" é meu parceiro, aperte se não quiser morrer! **

**Sessão por trás do pc **

_( Escrevendo escondida para não ser tirada do pc) _

_(Vendo friends e escrevendo capítulo) _

_(Papo furado sobre qualquer coisa) _

Hey, como vão?

Novo capitulo \o\ Hum, esse não foi um de meus capítulos preferidos, mas ... Em fins, concluindo, resumindo, bah, ele não ficou cem por cento, eu esperava colocar algo mais nele, mas não sei porque não saiu como eu planejei o-ó

E tcharám, descobriram quem é a pessoa congelada? Sim, é o nosso amado Deidara, o loirinho Akatsuki mais gostoso de todos – Depois do Itachi, lógico. – A Konan também apareceu neste capítulo, se bem que foi tão rapidinho. – Olhar vago para o horizonte. – Espero que ela tenha uma participação maior. Qual será a história por trás do Deidara? Alguém adivinha? XD

O Sasuke também esta se demostrando um grande irritante. (Dando risadas nervosas) não sei porque, mas fiquei com um pouco de raiva dele ò.o Mas ele tem seus motivos para ficar na defensiva assim. O coitado não lembra de nada, pobrezinho. Acho que ele esta se familiarizando com a Hinata. Porque será que ele fica chamando a coitada de Eva toda hora, heim? – Música de suspense ao fundo, tropeça no som e a música para. – Bom, eu ainda não vou revelar isso, quem sabe mais para frente, se bem que se alguém ler o capítulo passado e este aqui já dá pra ter uma breve idéia.

MEU SOM JÁ ERA!! – chorando compulsivamente – Isso não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas sem meu som eu não posso escutar meu Korn Ç.Ç – Liga o som do celular e começa a tocar a música do Barney. – Droga quem foi o retardado que mexeu no meu som? ¬¬ – Mexe de novo e coloca Faint – Melhorou n-n

AH, sem esquecer de dar os créditos para meu amado Curinga – Reverência o poster do Curinga – Ele é meu eterno professor °-° E dono daquela frase sobre o homem comum. Bom obrigado pela paciência de ler essa fic, e deixe a sua review dizendo que gostou e taus. Beijos n-n

**Reviews**

**Zal-chan – **Oi moça P Hey que safadenha heimmmm o Sasuke só de lençol é da Hinata u-u Mas OMG ce ta certa, o Sasuke e o Itachi deixa qualquer um morta com perda de sangue ¬ é uma coisa deliciosa xD Ce você more quando ve o Sasuke com aquele decote, imagina se visse os fanarts que eu tenho do Itachi xD Enfins. Nya uma nova fã, brigada O Hey moça, calma, Adão e Eva não é pra reprodução, bom mais ou menos, eu não dou spoiler uu' Beijos o/

**Kinha Oliver – **E aew o/ Ah, a Fic Projeto Hyuuga tb é de ficção neh? XD O Naruto vai aparecer na fic, eu vou tentar encaixa-lo. Ce gostou do Kabuto? Eu me inspirei nos serial killers pra fazer a personalidade dele u-u Não, não era o Naruto, era o Deidara, você esqueceu outro loiro do anime u-u Você acertou quase todas as questões da fic, mas errou algumas xD Parabéns você prestou mesmo atenção o/

**Gabi-chanS2 – **Menina ce quase acertou na sua teoria u-u Eu tb sou católica, por isso o Adão e Eva ù.u Beijos .-.

**Hime – **Maginaaaa eu nem gosto tanto de conspirações, são só frutos da sua cabeça P SAUSAHusauas que música fofa xD não chore, não chore, eu posto, juro T.T beijos

**Bakeneko K. – **Eh menina, os OOC ficam complicados quando é UA uú Gostou da Ed? Espero que ela não mate o Sasori no meio da fic u-u Vamos as suas respostas ò.óv Primeira resposta errada \o\ Segunda resposta errada o/ Terceira resposta errada o.o e Quarta resposta certa. XD Nya você acertou só a ultima da eva o.o' Mas não fique triste você ganha um .. um ... – Pega um chiclete de morango – Um chicletinho o.o. Brigada pela review \o\

**Persephone Spenser – **Oie o/ Eh, Sasuke é Adão, Hinata é a eva e tudo se encaixa numa teia de intrigas o.ov Ah, a Edward é muito amiga do Sasori, por isso ficou essa ambiguidade, e além do mais eles tem uma longa história juntos, mas não se preocupe o Itachi toma ela dele uu Nya pode deixar, prometo me esforçar a não deixar no hiatus T.T Beijos o/

**Hanari – **Você tb leu a fortaleza digital? O livro é ótimo neh? Devo admitir que me inspirei um pouco em livros assim de ficção e tramóias para fazer essa fic. Brigada pelo elogio da escrita, eu sinceramente acho que não escrevo bem, acho que é pra sempre me sentir mais humilde e melhorar mais e mais, não sei onde vi esse truque mais acho que funciona o.ov O Sasuke é um problemão neh? Mas até que esse problema pra Hinata pode acabar saindo bem XD Beijos °-°/

**Fafi Raposinha – **Fafi **o **Ce gosta da Hanabi neh? .-. Eu fiz uma historinha interessante pra ela, ce vai amar .-. Não, o homem congelado não é o Itachi o.o Pq todo mundo achou que era o Itachi? o.o Divinha qual loiro eh? O homem explosivo P Te mais Raposa o/

**Tsunay Nami – **Brigadinha, espero que goste desta cap tb, beijos o/

**Mayza – **Eu não quero que o papai noel me visite, eu quero é que o Itachi me visite, não é bem melhor? XD Beijos o/

**Luh – **Ahsusausa não se descabele, ta aqui o cap. Beijinhos.

**Nylleve Cullen – **Sim, tem um Sasuke semi-nu na cama dela, que sonho neh? \°-°/ Aproveite o cap. Beijos.

**Sessão Indicando outra fic **

Li a fic que me indicaram, se chama **Vidas**, e eu realmente gostei dela, quem gosta do Orochimaru devia ler o/ Cara você fica de boca aberta quando lê O.O Sério xD O Orochi tá assustador e ao mesmo tempo adorável. Hum, sem spoiler, leiam o/

**Então até o próximo capitulo \o\**


End file.
